When Angels fall
by Vision
Summary: Mirai Trunks ist aus der Zukunft zurückgekehrt, doch schon bald wird er von seiner dunklen Vergangenheit eingeholt...
1. Default Chapter

When Angels fall  
  
Still saß er da und starrte vor sich hin. Der Rest der Gruppe Z stand still um ihn herum. Mitleid und Trauer spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder. Erst verlor er alles was er liebte und nun geschah so etwas. Das Schicksal hatte ihm grausam mitgespielt. Er hatte alle Freunde in seiner Zeit verloren und war zurückgekehrt um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, doch mit dem was geschehen war hatte er nicht gerechnet. "Trunks?" Langsam wandte Trunks den Kopf und sah Yamchu an. Ein leichtes Schaudern überkam Yamchu und die anderen als sie Trunks' Blick sahen, emotionslos. Absolut leer. Noch immer wusste Yamchu nicht wie er es sagen sollte. " Tut uns leid." Trunks drehte den Kopf und sah zu der Türe, auf der Schwelle stand Bulma. " Was tut euch leid?" fragte Trunks, noch immer war keinerlei Gefühl in seiner Stimme zu hören. " Dass wir nicht da waren." sagte sie. Wieder senkte Trunks seinen Blick und starrte auf den Boden. " Ihr könnt nichts dafür. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Daran könnt ihr jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern." Betreten sah die Gruppe Z Trunks an. Er hatte Recht, trotzdem fühlten sie sich schuldig. Sie waren nicht da gewesen als Trunks sie am Dringendstem gebraucht hatte. Vorsichtig hob Trunks wieder den Kopf und sah Piccolo an. Piccolo hatte das Gefühl von seinem Blick durchbohrt zu werden. Er wusste genau warum Trunks grade ihn ansah. Denn er war es gewesen der ihn gefunden und es den anderen erzählt hatte. Piccolo schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich wieder an das was geschehen war.  
  
Piccolo war Trunks' Stimme gefolgt. Einen anderen Anhaltspunkt hatte es in der Finsternis nicht gegeben. Nun verfluchte er sich selbst, dass er Trunks hatte alleine gehen lassen. Endlich war es so weit, Trunks' Stimme war ganz nah. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Finsternis, doch was er sah hielt ihm den Atem an. Da lag Trunks und über ihm der mächtige Körper Motarsu's. Piccolo konnte sehen wie sich Trunks' schmaler Körper unter Motarsu bewegte und er konnte Trunks' Wimmern hören. Geschockt und Entsetzt stand Piccolo für ein paar Sekunden da, dann überkam ihn jähe Wut. Endlich liess Motarsu von seinem Opfer ab. Er richtete sich auf und sah Piccolo hinterlistig grinsend an. "Du Bastard! Was hast du getan? Wie konntest du nur?" zischte Piccolo. Für einen Moment sah Motarsu Piccolo benah nachdenklich an. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand lachend in der Finsternis. Piccolo's erster Gedanke war es gewesen Motarsu zu folgen, doch dann besann er sich besseren und sah nach Trunks. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über ihn und untersuchte ihn. Trunks' Kleidung war zerissen und seine Haut war von Motarsu's grober Behandlung mit Schrammen übersäht. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und in seinen geschlossenen Augenliedern glitzerten Tränen. Bei jeder noch so sanften Berührung wimmerte er und versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch er war zu schwach. Sorgsam bedeckte Piccolo Trunks mit seinem Umhang und hob ihn sanft hoch. Dann begab er sich auf die Suche nach einem Ausweg aus dieser Finsternis, denn Trunks musste zu Dende gebracht werden. Kurz nachdem er bei Dende angekommen und Trunks geheilt worden war traf der Rest der Gruppe Z ein, mit Ausnahme von Vegeta der ein wenig später kam. Da Trunks seit dem Vorfall kein Wort mehr gesprochen hatte musste Piccolo von Trunks' Vergewaltigung erzählen. Die Gruppe Z schwor Motarsu bittere Rache und Gohan machte sich auf den Weg zu Bulma. Das ganze war jetzt drei tage her und endlich unterhielten sie sich über das was passiert war.  
  
" Es tut uns wirklich sehr leid." versuchte es Goku noch einmal, aber Trunks winkte ab und stand auf. " Es ist egal, okay? Man kann es jetzt nicht mehr ändern." Sagte Trunks und wandte sich zum gehen. " Außerdem... ." Er schloss die Augen und öffnete die Tür. ".... war es ja nicht das erst Mal, dass das passiert ist." Er hatte ganz leise gesprochen doch in diesem Moment herrschte absolute Stille im Raum und jeder hörte seine Worte. Hastig verliess Trunks das Zimmer um weiteren unangenehmen Fragen ausgesetzt zu sein. Draußen lehnte er sich gegen die Türe und schloss die Augen. " Es bleibt nur die Frage wie man damit umgeht." Ein paar Minuten blieb Trunks so stehen, dann stieß er sich von der Tür ab und ging auf sein Zimmer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"D-das ist nicht wahr." stammelte Bulma. " Das glaube ich einfach nicht." Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Alle waren wie erstarrt und sahen zu der Tür. Tränen füllten Bulma's Augen. Wieso hatte er nie etwas gesagt? Er hatte die ganze zeit stumm gelitten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wieso ist mir so furchtbar heiß? Mit einer zittrigen Bewegung strich sich Trunks die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Für eine Sekunde hielt er inne und roch an seinem Arm. Pfui Teufel! Ich sollte duschen gehen. Ich bin ja ganz verschwitzt. Es stimmte. Er roch stark nach Schweiß, aber da war noch ein anderer Geruch. Der Geruch Motarsu's. Schnell ging Trunks in das Badezimmer und stellte die Dusche an, danach holte er sich ein frisches Handtuch aus der Wäschekammer und kehrte zurück in das Badezimmer. Er hängte das Handtuch an eine Eisenstange die nur zu diesem Zweck da war. Langsam schloss er die Augen und lauschte. Das Geräusch fallenden Wassers beruhigte ihn und er fühlte sich besser. Dann sah er in den Spiegel. Er mochte sein Spiegelbild nicht, es war blass und müde, wie er selbst. Zitternd fuhr er mit seiner Hand über seine Kleidung. Das Gefühl, dass inzwischen sogar seine Kleidung Motarsu's Geruch angenommen hatte überkam ihn. Er blickte zu der Dusche. Wieso eigentlich nicht? Sonst werde ich diesen Geruch nie wieder los. Kaltes Wasser ergoss sich über seine Schultern als er vollbekleidet unter die Dusche trat. Wieso immer ich? Wieso? Leise sank Trunks zu Boden und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen. Verärgert wischte er sie weg. Es waren Tränen... Tränen aus Schmerz und Wut. Wut auf Motarsu und auf sich selbst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Wieso grade ich?" knurrte Vegeta . " Ich bin nicht der Babysitter für verzogene Gören." Bulma's Augen funkelten und Vegeta hatte Mühe keine Emotionen zu zeigen. " Erstens gehst du eh ungern zu Dende und zweitens ist Trunks kein verzogenes Gör. Er hat es wirklich schwer genug." giftete Bulma Vegeta an. " Und wage es ja nicht mir zu wiedersprechen, denn das würdest du eh nur bereuen." Ärgerlich nahm Vegeta zu Kenntnis, dass es äußerst unklug wäre sich jetzt mit Bulma anzulegen und hielt deshalb den Mund. " Gut. Dann sind wir uns ja einig." sagte Bulma und lächelte zuckersüß. " Meine Herren, wir können gehen." Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie den Nächstbesten in ihrer Nähe und zog ihn mit sich hinaus. Schweigend folgte ihr der Rest der Gruppe, nur Vegeta blieb grummelnd zurück. " Was erlaubt sich dieses Waschweib?! Ich bin doch nicht ihr Diener!" Laut vor sich hinfluchend machte er sich auf den Weg um nach Trunks zu sehen. Leise spähte er in Trunks' Zimmer. Nichts, da war niemand. Doch er hörte, dass jemand die dusche angestellt hatte und ging zu dem Badezimmer. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte. Sein Blick fiel auf Trunks der am Duschboden kauerte. " Was tust du da?" Vegeta stapfte zu der Dusche und drehte den Hahn ab. Ein Blick ohne Emotionen traf Vegeta. Sorgsam musterte Vegeta Trunks' Gesicht. Trunks hatte tiefschwarzblaue Ringe unter den Augen u, seine Lippen waren blau vor Kälte und seine Haut war schneeweiß. " Vom Wahnsinn umkrallt." knurrte Vegeta und packte Trunks am Arm. Widerstandslos liess Trunks sich aus der Dusche ziehen. Immer noch grummelnd ergriff Vegeta das Handtuch und hängte es um Trunks' Schultern. " Denk was du willst, aber ich tue das nur weil mich Bulma sonst rauswerfen würde." zischte Vegeta. Alles, nur keine Gefühle zeigen. Das war eines von Vegeta's Mottos. Trunks sagte nicht sondern begann sich abzutrocknen. Genervt sah Vegeta Trunks an, dann ging er auf ihn zu. " Beeil dich! Warum steigst du auch angezogen in die Dusche?!" Plötzlich verlor Vegeta den Halt. Er war auf die Seife getreten die am Boden gelegen hatte. " SCH .... !" bevor Vegeta irgendetwas unternehmen konnte knallte er gegen Trunks und riss ihn mit sich zu Boden. " Uh... verdammt! Wieso liegt die Seife am Boden?" Fluchend wollte er sich aufrappeln, aber dann fiel sein Blick auf Trunks der unter ihm lag. Trunks' Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Panik war ihm in das Gesicht geschrieben. Blitzschnell stieß er Vegeta von sich runter. Irritiert blinzelte Vegeta, dann verstand er. Diese unglückliche Lage hatte ihn an Motarsu erinnert. " E-entschuldigung." " Los. Zieh dir etwas anderes an." sagte Vegeta. Schweigend verliess Trunks das Badezimmer und ging auf sein eigenes Zimmer. Murrend begann Vegeta das Badezimmer aufzuräumen, bei seinem Sturz hatte er einige Sachen zu Fall gebracht. " Ich bin doch keine Putze die hinter kleinen Kindern herräumt! Soll er doch sein Chaos selber beseitigen!" " Tut mir leid." sagte eine sanfte Stimme von der Tür her. Vegeta wirbelte herum. Im Türrahmen stand Trunks, er hatte sich schnell umgezogen und trug jetzt eine hellblaue, verwaschene Jeans und einen weißen Rollkragenpullover. " Ich mach das schon. Du musst meinen Kram nicht wegräumen." Damit fing Trunks an aufzuräumen. Für eine Sekunde sah Vegeta Trunks an, dann verliess er den Raum. Nachdem Trunks fertig geräumt hatte ging er wieder auf sein Zimmer. Seufzend liess er sich auf das Bett fallen. Ich will nicht mehr. Was mach ich denn jetzt? Genau das was ich nicht wollte ist eingetreten. Sie wissen es. Sie bemitleiden mich. Trunks vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen. Das Letzte was er wollte war Mitleid. Unbemerkt hatte Vegeta das Zimmer betreten. Er wusste wie Trunks sich fühlte. Stumm stand er da, obwohl er es nicht wollte hatte er Mitleid mit Trunks. Leise ging er zu Trunks' Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er holte tief Luft. " Trunks?" " Was gibt es?" Trunks hob den Kopf und sah Vegeta an. Er schaut schon wieder so. Als ob er keine Gefühle mehr hätte. Ich mö-.... ." Vegeta räusperte sich. " Ich muss mit dir reden." Mit einem knatschenden Geräusch setzte sich Trunks aufrecht auf das Bett. " Hm... muss noch mal Scharniere ölen." murmelte Trunks, bevor er sich Vegeta zuwandte. " Es geht um das was passiert ist." Vegeta sah, dass Trunks zusammenzuckte. Er sprach nur selten mir seinem Sohn, doch wenn dann ging es immer um ein etwas ernsteres Thema. " Ich weiss, dass du dich jetzt miserabel fühlst. " begann Vegeta. " aber wenn du hier herum sitzt und jammerst hilft es dir auch nicht. Du bist der Sohn eines Prinzen. Aufgeben wäre eine Schande." " Eine Schande?!" Vegeta sah Trunks an. Er konnte Trunks' Gesicht nicht sehen, denn seine Haare verbargen sein Gesicht. " Du wisst wie ich mich fühle? Das glaube ich nicht! Woher willst du wissen wie es mir geht? Einen Dreck weißt du! Du hast keine Ahnung wie ich mich fühle!! Das hat dich doch noch nie interessiert!" Obwohl Vegeta es vermutet hatte hörte sich Trunks nicht an als wäre er wütend. Es klang eher wie ein Feststellung. " Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Woher willst du wissen wie ich fühle? Du kennst mich doch kaum. Du kümmerst dich doch nur um dich selbst." Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue und sah Trunks an. " Tatsächlich." " Erst jetzt interessiert es dich was geschehen ist. Hätte Piccolo mich nicht gefunden wüsste jetzt keiner davon und alles wäre in Ordnung." sagte Trunks. Es war kein Vorwurf, sonder einfach nur eine Feststellung. " Du hättest also lieber weiter unter ihm gelitten? Ist das Feigheit oder Besorgnis?" fragte Vegeta. Wieder sah Trunks ihn emotionlos an. " Kommt drauf an aus wessen Sicht du es siehst." " So? Und aus deiner Sicht ist es also Besorgnis?" fragte Vegeta. " ... " "Also doch Feigheit?" bohrte Vegeta weiter. Trunks hob den Kopf und sah Vegeta fest in die Augen. " Nein, weder Feigheit noch Besorgnis. Wie würdest du es nennen, Tou-san?" " Eigennutz. So würde ich es nennen." meinte Vegeta. " Eigennutz?" fragte Trunks. " Ja, Eigennutz."  
  
" Wieso nennst du es Eigennutz?" fragte Trunks. " Weil du dich damit keinen Fragen aussetzt. Das ist egoistisch." " Warum ist das egoistisch?" " Weil du deinen Freunden nicht traust. Du kannst ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen." sagte Vegeta. " Ach? Das nennst du Eigennutz? Und du willst mir was von vertrauen erzählen, obwohl du selbst keinem vertraust? Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Es lag kein Spott in Trunks' Stimme, eher eine Warnung. " Ich bin anders aufgewachsen als du. Das kannst du nicht vergleichen." knurrte Vegeta. Geräuschlos zog Trunks die Beine an und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. " So? .... stimmt, man kann das nicht vergleichen. Du bist ohne Cyborgs aufgewachsen. Du musstest nicht jeden tag mit einer neuen Todesnachricht rechnen." Trunks holte tief Luft. " Meine Freunde sind tot, weil sie mich schützen wollten. Deshalb lockten sie die Cyborgs weg und wurden getötet." " Und was war mit dir? Warum hast du ihnen nicht geholfen? Wieso hast du einen Kampf vermieden?" fragte Vegeta unfreundlich. Genau das hatte er vermutet. Trunks war zu feige gewesen zu kämpfen. " Ich war bewusstlos." " WAS?!" Vegeta knurrte Trunks an. " Lüg mich nicht an." " Ich lüge nicht. Bevor meine Freunde sie weglockten habe ich mit ihnen gekämpft. Sie besiegten mich." sagte Trunks. " Meine Freunde retteten mir das Leben." " Hm... ." Vegeta stand auf. Er hatte sich geirrt. Jetzt konnte er nichts mehr sagen. "Ruh dich aus." Damit verliess er das Zimmer. Was zum Teufel sollte das? Wuchtig liess Trunks sich zurückfallen. Mit einem knarrenden Geräusch brach der Lattenrost und Trunks sank tief in die Matratze. Ist heute echt nicht mein Tag. Hilflos strampelte er in der Matratze, aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte; er hing fest. " Na ganz toll." Die Tür öffnete sich zum zweiten Mal und Vegeta kam wieder herein. Als er Trunks in dem Bett versunken sah fing er an zu lachen. " Willst du deinen Freischwimmer machen?" spöttelte er, denn Trunks sah aus als würde er in dem Bett schwimmen. " Sehr witzig." sagte Trunks sarkastisch. Gemütlich schlenderte Vegeta zu Trunks hin und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Erstaunt ergriff Trunks Vegeta's Hand und krabbelte mit Hilfe von Vegeta wieder aus dem Bett. Dann drehte sich Vegeta um und ging. " Tou-san?" Vegeta erschien noch einmal im Türrahmen. " Danke." Schweigend ging Vegeta wieder. Fuck! Ich hoffe er erzählt das keinem.  
  
"Hm... Tou-san ist heute so anders." Trunks setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fiel prompt wieder zurück. Jetzt hing er erneut fest. " .... egal." Damit schloss er die Augen und schlief ein. Vegeta erschein noch einmal in der Tür und sah Trunks schlafen. Tss... wieso helfe ich ihm daraus, wenn er doch wieder hineinfällt? Er beobachtete Trunks. Ruhig lag er da und schlief, aber er war blass und die Ringe unter seinen Augen schienen nicht zu verschwinden. Seine Lippen schienen immer noch einen Blauton zu tragen und er zitterte ein wenig im Schlaf. Seufzend ging Vegeta zu Trunks und deckte ihn zu. Er ist für sein Alter ganz schön abhängig. Ständig braucht er Hilfe, aber er versteht es sein Schwäche zu verstecken. Leise wollte er das Zimmer verlassen als ihn Trunks' Wimmern herumfahren liess. " Nicht..." Vegeta beugte sich über Trunks. Anscheinend hat er einen Albtraum. Trunks' wimmern wurde lauter. Vorsichtig packte Vegeta Trunks an den Schultern. Erschrocken fuhr Trunks hoch. " Nein! Lass mich!" Trunks wehrte sich heftig gegen Vegeta's Griff, aber Vegeta liess nicht los. " Trunks! Ich bin es! Beruhig dich! Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Zitternd saß Trunks in dem Bett. Sein Atem ging schnell und rasselnd. Verwirrt blickte er im Raum umher. " Tou-san?" Vegeta sah in Trunks' Gesicht. " Es ist okay, Du hast nur schlecht geträumt." Beruhigte ihn Vegeta. " Tou-san, ich ... ich... ." Beschämt liess senkte Trunks den Kopf. " Du hast von ihm geträumt." Vermutete Vegeta. Trunks schloss die Augen und nickte. Vorsichtig setzte sich Vegeta auf die Bettkante, achtete aber darauf nicht gegen Trunks zu fallen. Schließlich wollte er nicht auch in diesem Bett feststecken. " hast du Angst vor ihm?" Vegeta sah Trunks ernst an. Die Antwort überraschte ihn. " Ja und nein." " Wie meinst du das?" wollte Vegeta wissen. Trunks sah ein wenig unschlüssig aus. " Ich kann dir das nicht erklären." " Verstehe." sagte Vegeta. " Darüber reden wir besser später weiter." " Warum?" Vegeta stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen, in dem Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen. " Schlaf jetzt!" " Aber Tou-san, ich will nicht schlafen." Trunks' Stimme klang jetzt wie die eines kleinen Kindes, dass nicht alleine sein wollte. " Warte hier. Ich hole ein Schlafmittel aus dem Badezimmer. Mit dem zeug schläfst du traumlos." sagte Vegeta und ging in das Badezimmer. Neugierig lag Trunks in dem Bett. Traumlos? Hoffentlich. Ich habe in letzter Zeit oft genug Motarsu's Gesicht gesehen. " Trunks? Hier!" Vegeta hielt Trunks eine kleine weiße Tablette entgegen. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht fallen zu lassen, nahm Trunks sie in die Hand. " Danke." Sorgsam nahm Trunks die Tablette in den Mund und schluckte sie schnell runter. " Bääh! Schmeckt ja ekelhaft!" Dankbar nahm Trunks das Glas Wasser von Vegeta entgegen und trank es in gierigen Schlucken leer. " Es soll ja nicht schmecken, sondern helfen." bemerkte Vegeta. " Tou-san? Wieso-...?" Weiter kam Trunks nicht. Plötzlich fühlte er sich von einer wohligen Wärme umgeben und schlief ein. Zufrieden stand Vegeta an Trunks' Bett. Er griff nach der Bettdecke und deckte ihn zu. Hmpf! Wirklich! Wie ein kleines Kind. Egal, im Moment ist es wichtiger Motarsu zur Strecke zu bringen. Er wird dafür büßen! Leise verliess Vegeta den Raum und ging zu dem Schwerkraftraum. Geräuschlos schloss er die Tür und stellte die Schwerkraft auf 450G, dann begann er mit dem Training. Was glaubt er was er tut? Er wird sehen was geschieht, wenn man meine Familie verletzt. Niemand verletzt meine Familie. Niemand, außer mir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Wir sind wieder zurück!" rief Bulma als sie das Haus betrat. Hastig huschte sie in Trunks' Zimmer. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sah wie friedlich Trunks schlief. Dann bemerkte sie, dass die Matratze Trunks beinah verschluckte. " Trunks?" Vorsichtig beugte sich Bulma vor und schüttelte Trunks sanft an den Schultern. " Trunks?" " Lass ihn doch schlafen." meinte Piccolo. " Er hat seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen." " Du hast wohl Recht." Sagte Bulma und ging zu der Tür. " Wo willst du hin?" fragte Gohan neugierig. Ein grimmiger Ausdruck erschien auf Bulma's hübschem Gesicht. "Ich gehe Vegeta suchen. Er sollte doch nach Trunks sehen." Damit ging sie aus dem Zimmer und stapfte zu dem Schwerkraftraum. Von draußen stellte sie die Schwerkraft auf 0G und drinnen konnte man Vegeta fluchen hören, dann schlug er die Tür auf. " Was in drei Teufels Namen soll das?" knurrte Vegeta Bulma an. Diese liess sich nicht beeindrucken und starrte Vegeta ärgerlich an. " Du solltest nach Trunks sehen." Zischte Sie ihn an. Als wäre er sich keiner Schuld bewusst zuckte vegeta mit den Schultern. " Und weiter?" " Und weiter? Trunks liegt im Bett und schläft? Was hast du mit ihm angestellt? Und über das Bett reden wir später!" giftete Bulma und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. " Ich habe gar nichts mit ihm angestellt.!" verteidigte sich Vegeta, aber Bulma glaubte ihm nicht. " Ach ja? Und warum kriege ich ihn dann nicht wach? Du weisst wie unruhig er momentan schläft!" " Ich weiss!" knurrte vegeta. " Trunks hat eine Schlaftablette genommen und mit seinem Bett habe ich nichts am Hut! Frag ich, wenn du mir nicht glaubst!" Das er Trunks die Tablette gegeben hatte verschwieg er und betete innerlich dafür, dass Trunks so klug war und nicht erzählte was vorgefallen war. Schließlich wollte Vegeta nicht als besorgter Familienvater dastehen. " Ach, ist das so?" Langsam begann Bulma Vegeta zu glauben. Er mochte ja kaltherzig und brutal sein, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass Vegeta Trunks nach dem so einem Vorfall schlecht behandeln würde. " Wenn du mir nicht glaubst dann frag ihn doch!" meinte Vegeta, dann drehte er sich um und kehrte zurück in den Schwerkraftraum. Ärgerlich schnaubte Bulma und stapfte in das Wohnzimmer. Was erlaubt der sich? Nach allem was Trunks passiert ist macht er immer noch einen auf Eisblock! Dieser elende Rabenvater! Was glaubt er was er tut?! Geräuschlos betrat Piccolo das Wohnzimmer, der Rest der Gruppe Z stand noch vor dem Schwerkraftraum. Langsam schloss Piccolo die Türe. " Bulma ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um Trunks." sagte Piccolo sehr ernst. Bulma setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah ihn an. " Lass hören!" " Du hast doch gehört, dass Trunks sagte er wäre nicht zum ersten Mal geschehen?" fragte Piccolo und Bulma nickte. " hast du dir einmal Trunks' Arme angesehen?" Erstaunen breitete sich auf Bulma's Gesicht aus. " Nein. Wieso denn auch?" " Als ich Trunks fand fiel mir etwas auf. Wenn man genau hinsieht kann man viele dünne Narben auf seinen Armen sehen." sagte Piccolo. Entsetzt sah Bulma ihn an. " Nein. Das kann nicht sein!" " Doch, kann es. Wenn die Narben von den Cyborgs stammen fresse ich einen Besen. Die Narben sehen nicht aus als wären sie im Kampf entstanden. Sie sahen eher aus, als hätte er sie sich selbst zugefügt." erklärte Piccolo und sah Bulma fest in die Augen. " Sprich mit niemandem darüber. Ich wette Vegeta hat es eh schon bemerkt." " I-in Ordnung, aber wieso willst du es den anderen nicht sagen?" fragte Bulma neugierig. Piccolo verschränkte die Arme und stöhnte leise. Warum müssen Frauen immer so neugierig sein? "Ich habe meine Gründe."  
  
" Und die wären?" " das werde ich grade dir auf die Nase binden." grummelte Piccolo. Drohend baute sich Bulma vor ihm auf. " Gib mir gefälligst Antwort!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unruhig wandte Trunks sich auf die andere Seite. Vegeta hatte ihm einen traumlosen Schlaf versprochen, es hatte auch gut funktioniert. Aber dann hatte er wieder dieses brennende Gefühl auf den Armen und er hörte Motarsu's Stimme. // Egal was geschieht du kommst zu mir zurück, denn du gehörst mir. Du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken. Komm zu mir und vergiss deine Freunde.// Krampfhaft warf Trunks sich im Bett hin und her. //Komm zu mir!// " Nein! Nicht!" Ruckartig setzte Trunks sich in dem Bett auf. Keuchend wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Langsam liess Trunks die Hände sinken und starrte auf seine Unterarme. Sie sind fast nicht mehr sichtbar. Zitternd griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte eine kleine Rasierklinge heraus. Vorsichtig drehte er sie zwischen den Fingern und betrachtete sie. Dann legte er sie an seinem linken Unterarm an. Nein, lieber nicht hier. Leise kämpfte sich Trunks aus dem Bett und schlich in das Badezimmer. Dort starrte er in den Spiegel. Ich sehe immer noch so aus. Dann ergriff er die Rasierklinge und setzte sie erneut an. So werde ich es wenigstens nie vergessen. Sorgsam zog er die Narben nach. Blut tropfte auf die weißen Kacheln und färbte sie rot. Zufrieden sah Trunks das Blut tropfen. Es ist wirklich nur eine Frage wie man damit umgeht. Dann schloss er die Augen und atmete tief ein. Es tut mir leid, Randy. Ich konnte in unserer Zeit keinen retten. Ich habe versagt. Ich konnte mein Versprechen nicht halten. Randy war Trunks' bester Freund gewesen und hatte sich für ihn geopfert. Vom regen in die Traufe. Wenn du wüsstest Randy, wärest du mir dann böse? Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Was soll ich denn nur tun?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Trunks?" Gohan hatte Trunks' Zimmer leise betreten. Er sah sich um. Da war niemand. Wo kann er denn sein? Doch er bemerkt, dass die Badezimmertüre offen stand. Geräuschlos öffnete er die Tür und spähte hinein. Ihm stockte der Atem. " Trunks? Was tust du da?" Schnell rannte Gohan zu Trunks und schlug ihjm die Klinge aus der Hand. " Bist du verrückt geworden?" " Gohan, ich warne dich!" zischte Trunks und Gohan sah ihn erstaunt an. " Wenn du das jemandem erzählst dann haue ich ab und komme garantiert nicht zurück." Ängstlich sah Gohan in Trunks' Gesicht und sah, dass es Trunks' ernst war. Seine Augen waren kalt und emotionlos und seine Haut wirkte noch blasser als sonst. " Ich werde keinem was erzählen!" versprach Gohan. Zumindest nicht solange Trunks außer Haus ist. " Gut." Meinte Trunks und wollte zurück in sein Zimmer gehen. " Ähm... Trunks?" Vorsichtig näherte sich Gohan Trunks. Langsam drehte sich Trunks um und sah Gohan an. Seine blauen Augen waren wie Eis. Gohan schluckte. " Willst du dir nicht das Blut abwaschen? Oder einen Verband drum machen? Sonst färben sich die Ärmel von deinem Pulli rot und Bulma kann sich denken was passiert ist." sagte Gohan in der Hoffnung Trunks noch ein paar Minuten in dem Badezimmer festzuhalten. Nachdenklich musterte Trunks Gohan und lächelte. Jedoch war keinerlei Gefühl in dem Lächeln. Ein Lächeln ohne Gefühle. Gohan schauderte und sah in Trunks' Gesicht. " Machst du dir Sorgen?" fragte Trunks mit süßer Stimme. Eine Stimme die einem jegliches Misstrauen nahm. " Ja." Sagte Gohan ehrlich. Das Lächeln verschwand aus Trunks' Gesicht und er wurde ernst. " Du hast keinen Grund dazu." sagte Trunks, aber seine Stimme nahm wieder diesen süßlichen Ton an. " Wieso macht du dir denn solche Sorgen?" " W-weil du mein Freund bist. Ich will nicht, dass du dich verletzt." erklärte Gohan. Wieder erschien das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, doch es war wie vorher eiskalt, kein Gefühl war zu spüren. Keine Wärme oder Freude. " Das ist unnötig. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen." sagte Trunks. " Ich brauche keinen Schutz und schon gar nicht vor Motarsu! Ich komme allein zurecht!" Den letzten Satz hatte er beinah wütend hervorgestoßen, aber er besann sich wieder und ging aus dem Badezimmer. Trauer war in Gohan's Gesicht geschrieben als er Trunks nachsah. Aber wer beschützt dich vor dir selbst? "Trunks? Wo gehst du hin?" rief Gohan Trunks nach. " Ich geh auf mein Zimmer." rief Trunks zurück und verschwand aus Gohan's Blickfeld. Leise schloss Trunks die Türe hinter sich und sah direkt in Vegeta's Gesicht. Missbilligend sah Vegeta auf Trunks' Arme. Schnell wollte Trunks die Ärmel herunterkrempeln, aber Vegeta griff zu und hielt Trunks' Hand fest. Verärgert sah Trunks Vegeta in die Augen. " Was soll das?" fragte Trunks. Seine Stimme hörte sich wieder emotionlos an, auch aus seinen Augen sprach nur ein Gefühl. Ärger. " Trunks, erklär mir doch mal warum du das machst." sagte Vegeta und deutete mit der freien Hand auf Trunks' Arme. Wieder wollte Trunks die Ärmel herunterschieben und wieder hielt ihn Vegeta auf. " Gib mir endlich eine Antwort!" " Warum interessiert dich das auf einmal? Ich war dir doch bisher immer egal. Warum fragst du jetzt?" fragte Trunks. Der Ärger wich aus ihm und Unbehagen machte sich breit. Vegeta hatte das Gefühl, dass sich in Trunks' Augen ein gequälter Ausdruck befand. Wortlos liess Vegeta Trunks los und nahm ein Taschentuch das auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte. Immer noch schweigend fing Vegeta an das Blut von Trunks' Armen zu wischen. Still stand Trunks da und liess alles über sich ergehen. Vegeta fragte sich was in Trunks vorging, obwohl er es sich eigentlich schon denken konnte. " Was soll das?" fragte Trunks. " Sonst meckerst du mich für so was immer an." Nachdenklich betrachtete Vegeta Trunks' junges Gesicht. Er verstand Trunks und trotzdem. Er wollte es aus Trunks' Mund hören. " Warum machst du dich so kaputt? Nur wegen Motarsu?" wollte Vegeta wissen. Interessiert starrte Trunks auf den Boden und tat als hätte er Vegeta nicht gehört. Knurrend ergriff Vegeta Trunks' Kinn und zwang Trunks ihn anzusehen. " Trunks, antworte mir endlich! Du kannst es nicht ewig verdrängen und davor weglaufen. Du bist kein Kind mehr." sagte Vegeta ernst. Kraftlos wollte Trunks Vegeta's Hand wegschieben, doch Vegeta liess nicht los. " Verdammt noch mal! Kannst du mir nicht in die Augen sehen und sagen was los ist?!" " Nein." In Trunks' Augen spiegelte sich Trauer. Nachdenklich sah Vegeta in Trunks' Augen, dann liess er ihn los. " Du willst es mir also nicht sagen." stellte Vegeta fest. Er drehte sich um und ging zu der Tür. " Wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast sag es mir."  
  
Schweigend sah Trunks Vegeta nach. Einen Moment lang wollte er hinter Vegeta herrennen, doch dann drehte er sich um und liess sich auf das Bett fallen. Wieder versank er beinah vollkommen in der Matratze. Diesmal kümmerte ihn das nicht und er vergrub das Gesicht in den weichen Lacken. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich wünschte ich könnte es rückgängig machen. Narya, Aure, Randy. was soll ich denn jetzt tun ? Geräuschlos kämpfte er gegen die Tränen an. Er wollte nicht weinen. Verdammt! Wieso bin ich so schwach? Goku- san ... Tou-san . sie sind stark und lassen sich nicht unterkriegen. Wieso kann ich nicht sein wie sie? Warum? Warum bin ich so schwach? Warum? Ich verstehe es nicht ... . Ich bin vollkommen nutzlos. Langsam tastete er nach der Rasierklinge. Er hatte sie in einem unbemerkten Moment, als Gohan grade nicht hinsah, wieder eingesteckt. Das kalte Metall fühlte sich gut an. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder war seine Haut wirklich sehr warm? Heiß... . Die Rasierklinge schnitt leicht in seine Haut als Trunks sie betrachtete. Blut tropfte von Trunks' Zeigefinger und fiel auf die Lacken. Müde betrachtete Trunks den roten Fleck auf den weißen Lacken. Das würde bestimmt Ärger mit Bulma geben, aber er war Trunks egal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nix meins (schade eigentlich), (fast) alles Toriyama-san  
  
Wieder sah er die Klinge an in der sich sein Gesicht matt wiederspiegelte. Ach, warum muss es Spiegel geben? Geräuschlos steckte er die Rasierklinge wieder weg, Warum bin ich jetzt so müde? Ich dachte die Wirkung des Schlafmittels hätte versagt?! Gähnend drehte Trunks sich in eine bequeme Position und schlief ein. Er träumte von längst vergangenen Tagen mit Randy, Narya und Aure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leise öffnete Vegeta die Türe zu Trunks' Zimmer und spähte hinein. Was er sah beunruhigte ihn. Im ersten Moment schien es als ob Trunks ruhig schlafen würde, doch als Vegeta genau hinsah bemerkte er, dass Trunks' Wangen gerötet waren und er stark schwitzte. Was hat er denn jetzt? Er wird doch nicht etwa krank werden? Missmutig ging Vegeta zu Trunks hin und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Tatsächlich hatte Trunks ein wenig erhöhte Temperatur. Mitleidig musterte Vegeta Trunks. Ihm bleibt auch wirklich nichts erspart. Wahrscheinlich macht ihm dieser ganze Stress zu schaffen. Geistig ohrfeigte sich Vegeta für seine Gefühle. Er hasste es, wenn er Mitleid hatte oder er sich Sorgen machte. Er war der Saiyajinprinz, Gefühle waren für ihn nur hinderlich. Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd ging er aus dem Zimmer. Hm... ich sollte Bulma einen Tipp geben, dass Trunks ein wenig krank wirkte. Stress bekam ihm noch nie. Von dem leisen in das Schloss schnappen der Tür wachte Trunks auf. " Maaan, kann ich denn nicht ein einziges Mal ausschlafen?" Müde hob Trunks den Kopf und sag auf seine Armbanduhr. " Nur acht Minuten?! Das kann man doch nicht Schlaf nennen?!" Erschöpft sank er tief in die Kissen und schloss erneut die Augen. " Will.... schlafen...." murmelte er. " Hab... solches... Schädelbrummen..."  
  
Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen wollte Trunks sich aufrappeln und sich ein Aspirin holen, aber er hatte keine Kraft in den Armen. Ein sanftes Geräusch ertönte als Trunks wieder zurücksackte. Was ist denn los? Warum komme ich nicht hoch? Auch der zweite Versuch schlug fehl und so schloss Trunks die Augen und hoffte, dass keiner das Zimmer betrat. Schwächling! Ich bin wirklich erbärmlich. Ich schaffe es ja nicht mal aus dem Bett rauszukommen. Er versuchte es ein drittes Mal und wieder scheiterte er. Er schaffte es nicht sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Bei dem siebten Anlauf klappte es endlich und er saß grade in dem Bett. Schwindel packte ihn. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder drehte sich das Zimmer wirklich rasend schnell? Ihm wurde schlecht, er hastete in das Badezimmer und übergab sich. Seufzend lehnte Trunks sich gegen die kühle Wand. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Spiegel. Oh man, wie ich diese Teile hasse! Sein Spiegelbild sah merkwürdig aus. Es war weiß wie eine Porzellanpuppe, aber seine Wangen warne rötlich und seine Augen glitzerten unnatürlich. " Komisch." Trunks wollte zu dem Spiegel gehen, doch ihm wurde wieder schlecht und er schwankte. Geht es wieder los? Aber Kaa-san sagte doch ich müsste mir darum keine Sorgen mehr machen?! Brechreiz stieg in ihm auf und er übergab sich ein zweites Mal. Die Tabletten! Wo sind die Tabletten?! Er griff in die Hosentasche. Nichts. Sie liegen auf dem Nachttisch! Da habe ich sie hingelegt als ich mich umgezogen habe! Vorsichtig tapste er zurück auf sein Zimmer und suchte nach den Tabletten. Die Tabletten hatte er von Bulma bekommen, denn sie kannte ihren Sohn. Sie wusste, dass Trunks schnell durch stress erkrankte. Er hatte früher oft darunter gelitten, also hatte Bulma ein spezielles Medikament entwickelt das ihm helfen sollte. Die Last und der große Druck die Cyborgs zu besiegen hatte ihn krank gemacht. Nachdem er das Medikament bekommen hatte ging es ihm besser und er wurde nicht mehr so schnell depressiv. Aber das war Vergangenheit. Jetzt hatte Trunks ganz andere Probleme. Wie würden seine Eltern reagieren wenn sie wüssten wie anfällig ihr Sohn war? Trunks schämte sich für seine Schwäche. Tausende Male hatte Bulma ihm gesagt, dass es normal war Schwächen zu haben. Dennoch. Trunks hasste sich selbst für diese Schwäche. Polternd fiel die kleine Glasdose in der die Tabletten war zu Boden und rollte unter den Nachttisch. Grummelnd sank Trunks auf die Knie und tastete nach der Dose. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und behielt die Dose fest in der Hand. Leise schraubte er den Deckel auf und nahm eine kleine, hellblaue Tablette heraus. Er wankte zum Schreibtisch, nahm die Wasserflasche von dem Tisch und schraubte den Deckel ab. Kraftlos liess Trunks sich auf den Stuhl neben fallen und nahm die Tablette in den Mund. Mühsam schluckte er sie runter und trank ein paar Schlucke aus der Flasche. Mhm... schmeckt irgendwie gut. So süß! Widerwillig schüttelt sich Trunks. Was denke ich denn da? Man könnte ja meinen ich wäre abhängig! Er steckte die Glasdose wieder in die Hosentasche, für den Fall, dass er wieder einen Anfall erlitt. Gemütlich schlenderte er durch den Korridor in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen, von drinnen konnte er Vegeta und Bulma diskutieren hören. Eigentlich sollte er das nicht tun, dass wusste Trunks, aber er konnte nicht anders. Totenstill verharrte er vor der Türe und lauschte. " Bist du jetzt total übergeschnappt?! Das kannst du nicht von ihm erwarten!!" keifte Bulma. "Wer ist hier übergeschnappt?! Wer vergräbt sich den tagelang in seinem Labor und schnauzt jeden an der in seine Nähe kommt?! Außerdem ist er mein Sohn und ich weiss was ich von ihm erwarten kann!" gab Vegeta zurück. Drinnen ertönte ein Poltern und Trunks war sich sicher, dass Bulma irgendetwas nach Vegeta geschmissen hatte. Ihre Stimme war voller Wut als sie Vegeta anschrie. " DEIN SOHN?! DU MAGST VIELLEICHT SEIN VATER SEIN, ABER DU HAST DICH NOCH NIE WIE EINER VERHALTEN; ARROGANTES ARSCHLOCH!" Draußen vor der Tür ballte Trunks die Fäuste. Es ist nicht wahr! Tou-san kümmert sich um mich! Das habe ich gemerkt! Er war kurz davor in das Zimmer zu rennen, aber er wusste wie peinlich es Vegeta wäre, wenn die Wahrheit an das tageslicht käme. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht blamieren, deshalb blieb er draußen stehen. So still wie nur möglich da. " Ach? Tatsächlich. Wenigstens verhätschle ich ihn nicht bis hintengegen. Du rennst ständig hinter ihm her und kittelst an ihm herum! Bald wird er die Nase davon vollhaben!" knurrte Vegeta. Wieder setzte Bulma zu einer hitzigen Antwort an als Goku dazwischen ging. " Beruhigt euch! Streiten ist jetzt Unsinn!" versuchte er die Beiden zu beruhigen, aber Bulma ignorierte ihn. " ICH VERHÄTSCHLE IHN UND KITTLE AN IHM HERUM? MEIN LIEBER HERR; ICH - BIN - SO TOLL - UND -GENIAL - UND - DER ALLERSTÄRKSTE - SAIYAJINPRINZ; DU KANNST NICHT ERWARTEN; DASS TRUNKS DAS MITMACHT!!" Als Trunks seinen Namen hörte zuckte er ein wenig zusammen und schlich noch dichter an die Türe heran. " ER HAT FURCHTBARES DURCHGEMACHT! ER IST FERTIG MIT DER WELT!! KANNST DU IHM NICHT EIN WENIG MEHR ZEIT GEBEN?!" Mehr Zeit? Wofür mehr Zeit? Um was geht es hier? Wenn Trunks noch näher an die Tür ging würde ihn der Bewegungsmelder registrieren und die Tür öffnen. " Es ist dir also lieber, wenn er sich vor ihm versteckt und noch depressiver wird? Er ist ein Saiyajin, er kann sich nicht vor seinen Feinden verstecken. Selbst wenn er es wollte. Und ich wette, dass Motarsu ihn überall finden würde, da bin ich mir sicher." sagte Vegeta ruhig. Langsam schien Bulma sich zu beruhigen, trotzdem war sie noch immer nicht Vegeta's Meinung. " Ich glaube nicht, dass er es verkraften würde Motarsu zu sehen. Versteh doch, Trunks hat viel durchgemacht. Du kannst ihn jetzt nicht dazu auf Motarsu zu treffen." sagte Bulma ernst.  
  
Motasu treffen? Trunks verkrampfte sich, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper war spürbar. Er schluckte und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Tief atmete er ein und schloss die Augen. Ich kann das. Ich habe das ja schon öfters erlebt. Tou-san glaubt an mich, ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen.  
  
" Sei still, Frau. Meinst du es hilft ihm, wenn er erfährt wie viel Vertrauen du zu ihm hast? Wenn du Angst hast, dass er verletzt wird, dann pack ihn doch gleich in Watte ein." knurrte Vegeta. " Wie oft muss ich es dir denn noch sagen, dass er sich nicht verstecken kann. Er wird sich wieder aufrappeln wie bei den letzten Malen. Sonst hätten wir es doch damals bemerkt." Daraufhin sagte Bulma nichts mehr. Leise Schritte in Richtung Türe ertönten und Trunks hastete von der Tür weg. Mit einem leisen Summton öffnete sich die Tür und Vegeta ging aus dem Zimmer. Mit einem wissenden Blick sah er in die Richtung in die Trunks verschwunden war und ging dann in die Küche. Geräuschlos folgte Trunks Vegeta in die Küche und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ernst sah Vegeta in Trunks' Augen bis dieser zu Boden sah. " Tou-san ... ich ... ich ... ." stammelte Trunks, brachte aber nicht jenen Satz über die Lippen den er hatte sagen wollen. Grinsend sah Vegeta Trunks an, er fand es jedes Mal interessant wie schnell Trunks' Gedächtnis nachließ. " Du hast gelauscht." sagte Vegeta grade hinaus und er wusste, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Denn auf Trunks' Wangen leuchteten augenblicklich in einem zarten Pink. " Hai." Gab Trunks zu und vermied weiterhin Vegeta's Blick. " Ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht, aber ... ." " Aber du konntest dich nicht beherrschen und hast doch gelauscht." vollendete Vegeta den Satz. Schuldbewusst starrte Trunks zu Boden, aber dann nickte er. " Stimmt." sagte Trunks. Gequält sah er Vegeta an. " Was ist nun mit Motarsu?" " Dende hat herausgefunden wo er sich aufhält. Deine Mutter ist dagegen, dass du mitkommst; wenn wir gegen Motarsu kämpfen. Das hast du sicher mitgekriegt ?!" sagte Vegeta. Unruhig strich Trunks sihc ein paar Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. " Ja, das habe ich. Aber ich kann das. Ich will mit euch gegen Motarsu kämpfen." sagte Trunks. Es war ihm ernst. Vegeta hatte Recht gehabt, es lag ihm nicht sich zu verstecken. Kaa-san traut mir das nicht zu, aber ich weiss, dass ich es kann! Ich werde gegen Motarsu antreten und ihn besiegen! Entschlossen ballte Trunks die Fäuste, er würde es schaffen. " Gut." Meinte Vegeta und ging zu dem Kühlschrank. Ohne Trunks aus den Augen zu lassen griff er in den Kühlschrank und holte ein Bier heraus. Hm ... scheint als hätte er seinen inneren Schweinehund überwunden. OS könnte alles wieder normal werden. Doch er wusste, dass er niemals wieder normal werden würde. Und das war allein Motarsu's Schuld. Was hat er denn jetzt? Es schien als würde Trunks immer unruhiger. " Was ist los?" "Huh?" Erschrocken sah Trunks Vegeta an. " Bitte?" "Ich habe gefragt was los ist." sagte Vegeta. " Also?" " ich war nur in Gedanken versunken." Murmelte Trunks. Sein Blick irrte ziellos umher, als würde er etwas suchen. " Soso...." meinte Vegeta. " Wenn es etwas Neues gibt sagst du es mir." Dann verliess Vegeta die Küche und ging zu dem Schwerkraftraum um noch ein wenig zu trainieren. Als Trunks sicher war, dass Vegeta nicht mehr in der Nähe war sank er auf die Knie und griff sich mit beiden Händen an die Schläfen. /Komm zu mir!/ " Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh weg!" wisperte Trunks. " Lass mich allein!" /Nein, nein. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Du gehörst mir!/ Antwortete Motarsu's Stimme in einem seltsamen Singsang. " Nein, nein, nein! Geh weg! Verschwinde!" Trunks' Stimme wurde lauter. /Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dich erwarten. Komm zu mir!/ "Nein! Lass mich!" Trunks' Wimmern erstarb und auch Motarsu verstummte. Langsam liess Trunks die Hände sinken. Blutrot waren sie, er hatte sich stark verkrampft und hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass sich seine Fingernägel leicht in die Haut gebohrt hatten. Röchelnd stand Trunks auf und wischte sich die Hände an einem Trockentuch ab. Wieso kann er mich denn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich will doch nur ein normales leben führen. Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe haben. Wütend stapfte Trunks in das Badezimmer um sich das Blut von den Schläfen zu waschen. Dieses Arschloch! Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso höre ich seine Stimme? Warum kann ich nicht auch auf die art mit ihm reden? Oder rede ich mir das nur ein und werde langsam verrückt? Leise schloss er die Badezimmertüre und griff nach einem Waschlappen. Sorgsam wischte er das Blut ab und achtete darauf, dass kein rot mehr zu sehen war. Sanft hob er den Kopf und sah in den Spiegel. Warum hängen überall Spiegel? Ständig sehe ich mich im Spiegel! Lautlos musterte er sein Spiegelbild. Wie seltsam, seine Augen wirkten so ... leblos? Was würde Motarsu tun, wenn ich zu ihm käme? Aber er konnte es sich schon denken und er hatte Zweifel ob das was er tat richtig war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Meister Motarsu? Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" " Sei still und warte es ab. Er wird bald kommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen." sagte Motarsu und strich sich ein paar lange, schwarze Strähnen aus seinem jungen Gesicht. Dann erhob er sich von seinem pechschwarzen Thron und trat auf die Schattengestalt zu. Seine dunkelblauen Lederstiefel hinterließen keine Fußspuren auf dem seltsamen Boden und ergaben kein Geräusch. Elegant und gefährlich wie eine Raubkatze bewegte sich Motarsu durch den Raum aus endlosem Schwarz. Die Gestalt im Schatten verbeugte sich tief vor Motarsu und wagte es nicht aufzusehen. " Was ist los, Tsunya? Hast du kein Vertrauen in meine Magie?" fragte Motarsu. Die Gestalt, Tsunya, zuckte zusammen und stammelte eine Entschuldigung. " Verzeiht mir, Sire. Ich habe euch ewige Treue geschworen und würde es niemals wagen an euch zu zweifeln." " Sehr schön. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann." sagte Motarsu zufrieden und ging zurück zu seinem Thron. Geräuschlos setzte sich Motarsu wieder, aber er sah Tsunya ernst an. " Er wird kommen, allerdings wollen seine Freunde herkommen und gegen mich antreten. Das stört mich nicht im Geringsten, im Gegenteil, ich werde viel Spaß haben. Aber erst, wenn er bei mir ist. Tsunya, ich möchte, dass du ihnen ein paar Steine in den Weg legst." " Sehr wohl, Meister Motarsu. Ich werde mich darum kümmern." sagte Tsunya und verschwand. Gähnend räkelte sich Motarsu auf dem Thron und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort erschienen zwei junge Frauen, eine trug ein Tablett mit einem Krug Wein und einem silbernen Becher und die andere trug ein faustgroße, schwarztransparente Kugel in den Händen. Aus schwarzem Nebel bildete sich neben dem Thron ein runder, kleiner Tisch. Dort stellte die eine Dienerin den Weinkrug und den Kelch ab und die andere reichte Motarsu die schwarze Kugel. Dann verschwanden die Beiden wieder in der Finsternis. Durch eine sanfte Handbewegung begann die Kugel zu schweben und wurde klar. Zufrieden grinsend sah Motarsu sein Werk, in der Kugel konnte er Trunks sehen, ihn beobachten.  
  
" So schön. Du bist viel zu schön um dich bei den Menschen zu lassen. Ich habe selten eine so schön leuchtende Seele gesehen. " sagte Motarsu und schmunzelte. " Bevor ich dich traf war sie noch leuchtender. ... Perfektion, Seele und Körper passen perfekt zusammen." Mit einer erneuten Handbewegung änderte sich das Bild und Goku wurde sichtbar. " Hm ... noch eine reine, leuchtende Seele. Leider ist er nicht perfekt."  
  
  
  
Review, irgendwer? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nix meins (schade eigentlich), (fast) alles Toriyama-san  
  
  
  
" Kaa-san?" Leise betrat Trunks das Labor in das sich Bulma zurückgezogen hatte. Erschrocken sah Bulma auf, sie hatte an ihrem Computer gearbeitet und Trunks nicht bemerkt. Besorgt sah sie ihren Sohn an. " Trunks, Liebling, was ist los? Du bist so blass." Sagte Bulma und ging zu Trunks. " Um was geht es?"  
  
" Es geht um Motarsu." sagte Trunks und holte tief Luft. " Ich habe gehört wie ihr euch im Wohnzimmer unterhalten habt."  
  
"Du hast gelauscht?!" Entsetzt sah Bulma ihn an. Er weiss es! Er hat alles mitgekriegt! Und ich Idiot habe gesagt, dass er nicht gegen Motarsu kämpfen kann! Er glaubt sicher, dass ich kein Vertrauen in ihn habe! " Kaa-san, ich mache dir doch keine Vorwürfe!" sagte Trunk schnell, als er Bulma' s Gesichtsausdruck sah. Erstaunt sah Bulma ihn an. " Du hast es doch nur gut gemeint?!" sagte er mit fragendem Unterton. " Du wolltest mich schützen, nicht wahr? Hast du Angst, dass Motarsu mich verletzt? Aber dazu hast du doch kaum noch einen Grund. Ich werde es Motarsu schon zeigen!" Mühsam sah Trunks Bulma fest in die Augen. Kein Gefühl war in seinen Augen zu sehen, weder Angst noch Hass. Mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck stand er vor ihr, dann versuchte er zaghaft zu lächeln. " Liebling, ich vertraue dir. Ich ... ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht und du nicht leiden musst." Eine einzelne Träne rollte Bulma's Wange hinab. Vorsichtig nahm Trunks sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten.  
  
" Kaa-san, nicht weinen. Bitte nicht weinen." Die Unsicherheit war Trunks deutlich in das Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lächelnd sah Motarsu in die schwarze Kugel. " Hm ... wie niedlich. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal so sah tröstete sie ihn und jetzt ist es umgekehrt." Sanft fuhr er mit einer Hand über die Glaskugel, als ob er Trunks streicheln wollte. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und erinnerte sich an sein erstes Treffen mit Trunks. Damals war Trunks noch sehr jung und naiv gewesen, ungefähr vier Jahre alt. Gohan war kurz zu Bulma gegangen und das hatte Trunks genutzt um alleine auf Entdeckungstour zu gehen, wie gefährlich es zu dem Zeitpunkt war, war ihm damals noch nicht bewusst gewesen.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Hey Kleiner, wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Motarsu und der kleine Junge sag in mit seinen großen, blauen Augen neugierig an. " Wer bist du?" fragte Trunks wissbegierig und musterte Motarsu. Grinsend baute sich Motarsu vor dem Kleinen auf. " Ich bin Motarsu." " Ich bin Trunks. Was machst du hier?" Interessiert sah Motarsu den Jungen an, er schien keine Angst zu haben. Zugegeben der Kleine war ausgesprochen neugierig. Langsam ging Motarsu in die Hocke bis er auf mit Trunks auf Augenhöhe war. " Ich verstecke mich vor der Cyborgs." log Motarsu. " Und was machst du hier?" "Nichts." sagte Trunks. " Aber wenn du ein gutes Versteck suchst kann ich die eins zeigen. Magst du's sehen?" Äußerst interessant. Der ist echt seltsam. Er kennt mich kaum und schon vertraut er mir? Er ist ja auch noch ein Kind. Langsam nickte Motarsu. " Gut. Dann zeig mir bitte dein Versteck." Lächelnd sah Trunks Motarsu an und packte ihn an dem Handgelenk. Gebückt lief Motarsu hinter Trunks her, da der kleine Junge ihn noch immer nicht losliess. Durch einen stark bewachsenen Wald musste sich Motarsu kämpfe, Trunks hatte keine Probleme. Schließlich blieb Trunks vor einer versteckten Lichtung stehen, erstaunt sah Motarsu Trunks an. " Hier?" fragte er. Stolz nickte Trunks und zog ihn weiter hinaus auf die Lichtung. " Nicht schlecht!" " Ja, nich' wahr?" fragte Trunks. " Und wenn die Cyborgs kommen versteckst du dich in der alten Eiche" " IN der Eiche?" fragte Motarsu und ging zu der großen Eiche hinüber. Sanft klopfte er gegen den Baum, er war hohl. Lächelnd sah Trunks zu Motarsu hoch. Komisch ... normalerweise hätte ich diesen Knirps gekillt. Ruhig schloss Motarsu die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Trunks' Seele. Hm ... so eine leuchtende Seele. Plötzlich wollte Motarsu Trunks um jeden Preis besitzen, aber er entschloss sich zu warten. Wenn er älter ist werde ich ihn mir holen, dann kann ich machen was ich will. Erschrocken sah Trunks zum Himmel der sich langsam rötlich färbte. " Ich muss los!" sagte Trunks und winkte Motarsu noch einmal zu, " Wiedersehen!"  
  
" Bye Kleiner!" ein paar Sekunden sah Motarsu noch in die Richtung in die Trunks verschwunden war, dann begann sich sein Körper aufzulösen. Mit einem leisen Klicken schien auch der letzte Rest seines Körpers in schwarzen Nebel zu zerfallen und wurde dann durchsichtig.  
  
* * * *  
  
Langsam öffnete Motarsu wieder die Augen und begann zu lachen. Es war ein tiefes, angenehmes lachen das in der Finsternis wiederhallte. " Bald gehörst du mir!" sagte Motarsu und strich wieder sanft über die Kugel. " Mein gefallener Engel ... nur mir!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sanft strich Trunks Bulma über das Gesicht und wischte ihr die Tränen ab. " Ist doch gut. Ist doch alles wieder gut." Murmelte Trunks vor sich hin bis sich Bulma wieder beruhigt hatte. Vorsichtig liess er sie los und sah sie ernst an. " Kaa-san, bitte. Bitte lass mich gegen Motarsu kämpfen. Ich werde gut auf mich aufpassen außerdem sind Tou-san und Goku-san dabei. Sie werden Motarsu garantiert besiegen. Bitte!" Besorgt sah Bulma ihren Sohn an, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. " Gut. Geh und mach ihn platt! Aber ... ." Bulma sah ihn ernst an und Trunks hob eine Augenbraue. " Komm ja in einem Stück und lebendig wieder." Lächelnd sah Trunks Bulma an und nickte. " Klar. Ich versprech's dir." Sagte Trunks und ging zu der Türe. " Wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Bulma erstaunt. " Zu Motarsu gehst du erst, wenn alle anderen dabei sind." "Schon klar. Ich will nur schlafen gehen." sagte Trunks. Skeptisch sah ihn Bulma an. Seinem Aussehen nach zu urteilen musste er sofort schlafen. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren immer noch da, wenn auch nicht mehr so dunkeln, seine Haut war weiß und seine Wangenknochen traten deutlich hervor. Schnell ging Bulma zu ihrem Sohn, zerwuschelte ihm das Haar und drückte ihm zwei Kapseln in die Hand. " Was ist denn da drin?" fragte Trunks. Grinsend ging Bulma zu der Tür und öffnete sie. " In der großen ist ein Bett, deins ist ja kaputt, und in der ist etwas nützliches für den Kampf gegen Motarsu. Vorher solltest du die Kapsel nicht benutzen." erklärte Bulma und griff in ihr Hosentasche. " Ach ja.... hier!" Sie warf Trunks eine kleine Schachtel mit Tabletten zu. " Hier ist die verbesserte Version der Schlaftabletten. Vegeta hat dir die alten gegeben. Mit denen hier schläfst du wirklich traumlos." " Danke." sagte Trunks. Plötzlich hielt er inne. " Woher weißt du, dass Tou- san mir die Tabletten gegeben hat?"  
  
Verschmitzt lächelte ihn Bulma an. " Sehr simpel. Erstens kenne ich Vegeta gut, zweitens wusstest du nichts von den Tabletten und drittens hatte ich nur Vegeta gesagt wo sie sind." erklärte Bulma und ging hinaus. Seufzend sah Trunks ihr nach und ging dann auf sein Zimmer. Leise schloss Trunks die Tür und liess das alte Bett wieder in der Kapsel verschwinden. Danach schmiss er die neue Kapsel auf die Stelle an der sein Bett gestanden hatte und ein dunkelblaues Himmelbett erschien. Typisch Kaa- san. Hoffentlich ist es wenigstens bequem. Müde krabbelte er auf das Bett und liess sich fallen. Entspannt streckte er alle viere von sich und schloss die Augen. Etwas zu weich, aber es geht. Vorsichtig nahm er die Tablette in den Mund und schluckte sie runter, dann verkroch er sich tief unter den dicken Decken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Wie geht's ihm?" fragte Goku als Bulma das Wohnzimmer betrat. " Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich habe ihm eine Schlaftablette gegeben." sagte Bulma und warf Vegeta einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sofort sah er weg. " Er müsste jetzt schlafen wie ein Baby." " Kami sei dank. Er sah wirklich fertig aus." sagte Kuririn. " Wenn er noch länger durch die Gegend gerannt wäre, wäre er gewiss zusammengeklappt. Da bin ich mir sicher." " Ja, ich mir auch. Er sieht einfach furchtbar erschöpft aus." Sagte Bulma. Grummelnd sah Vegeta sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. " Natürlich ist er erschöpft. Das wärest du auch, Frau." " Nicht Frau! Ich heiße Bulma! B-U-L-M-A! Auch für Schwerbegreifende wie dich." Fauchte Bulma Vegeta an. Kopfschüttelnd stand der Rest der Gruppe um sie herum, alle ahnten, dass es auf den alltäglichen Streit von Bulma und Vegeta hinauslaufen würde. Beherzt wollte Goku eingreifen, doch plötzlich knurrte sein Magen. Alle verstummten und sahen ihn an. " Tss ... es ist doch immer das Gleiche mit dir, Kakarott." knurrte Vegeta. " Stimmt." sagte Bulma und ging in die Küche. " Los, beweg dich! Ich denke du hast Hunger!" " hab ich auch!" sagte Goku und rannte hinter Bulma her.  
  
" Ähm ... Bulma? Darf ich auch was zu essen haben?" fragte Gohan zaghaft als er die Küche betrat. " Natürlich, Gohan. Iss ruhig." sagte Bulma und öffnete den Kühlschrank. " Tss... willst du hier alle durchfüttern? Mach doch gleich ein Obdachlosenheim auf." spöttelte Vegeta. " Das wäre eine gute Idee, aber leider frisst du mir ja schon die Haare vom Kopf. Deshalb kann ich mich nicht um noch mehr Riesenbabys kümmern." sagte Bulma, pure Ironie lag in ihrer Stimme und sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Verärgert sah Vegeta sie an. " Was soll das heißen?" fragte Vegeta und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. " Das du ein Riesenbaby bist das immer gefüttert werden will." sagte Bulma. " Du bist nur am trainieren. Du kümmerst dich noch nicht mal um dein Kind. Auch jetzt nutzt du das Geschehene nur um einen Grund zu haben um gegen Motarsu zu kämpfen!" " So? Tatsächlich ... ." sagte Vegeta und drehte sich um. Dann verliess er die Küche und ging in Richtung Schwerkraftraum. Als er um die Ecke gebogen war blieb er stehen und schloss die Augen. Sie wird es nie verstehen. Sie ist eben nur ein Mensch. Ruckartig drehte sich Vegeta nach rechts und ging zu Trunks' Zimmer um nachzusehen ob er wirklich schlief. Leise öffnete Vegeta die Türe und spähte hinein. Als er sah in was für einem Bett Trunks lag erstarrte er. Ich glaub's nicht. Das ist garantiert Bulma's Werk. Geräuschlostrat Vegeta an das Bett heran und schob vorsichtig die Decken ein wenig zurück. Lavendelfarbene haare kamen zum Vorschein und danach wurde ein blasses Gesicht sichtbar. Hm ... er sieht wirklich fertig aus. Bulma hatte Recht. Still wollte Vegeta wieder gehen, doch genau in diesem Moment bewegte sich Trunks und sofort stand Vegeta still. Sag mir jetzt bitte, dass er nicht aufwachen wird!! "Schlaf weiter." wisperte Vegeta uns strich Trunks ein paar lange Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Seufzend drehte Trunks sich auf die andere Seite und schlief weiter. " So ist es gut." murmelte Vegeta und ging aus dem Zimmer. Wo wollte ich eigentlich hin? ... Genau, ich wollte in den Schwerkraftraum. " Ve-ge-ta!" sagte eine drohende Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken wirbelte Vegeta herum, vor ihm stand Bulma. " Was willst du?" knurrte Vegeta. Wieso habe ich sie nicht bemerkt? " Vege-chan," sagte Bulma und hängte sich an Vegeta's Arm. " Ich wusste ja gar nicht was für ein besorgter Daddy du bist" " Ich bin kein besorgter Daddy. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Motarsu nicht plötzlich auftaucht." Knurrte Vegeta Bulma an. "Jaja, und ich bin ein Schlittenhund." sagte Bulma spitz. " Glaubst du ich bin blöd? Glaubst du ich kriege nichts in diesem Haus mit? Hältst du mich für so oberflächlich?!" " ... " " Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" giftete Bulma und rannte an ihm vorbei zu dem Labor. Irritiert sah Vegeta ihr nach. Was in drei Teufels Namen ist mit ihr los? Trocken schluckte er. Sie wird doch nicht wieder schwanger sein?! " Unsinn! Das kann gar nicht sein!" sagte er laut und lief zu dem Schwerkraftraum, auf halbem Weg kam ihm Bulma entgegen. Was geht denn hier ab? Sie ist doch eben in die andere Richtung gegangen? Er starrte ihr nach und sah wie sie in das Wohnzimmer ging. Oh man, ich glaube langsam kriege ich Halluzinationen. Hastig drehte er sich um und betrat das Wohnzimmer. " Wolltest du nicht ins Labor?" fragte Vegeta Bulma. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. " Ins Labor? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich war die ganze zeit in der Küche, ich wollte nicht ins Labor." Sagte Bulma. " Bitte? Aber du hast mir doch eben gesagt, dass du in das Labor willst." sagte Vegeta. " Vorhin im Gang!" " Ich war nicht im Gang, ich war in der Küche, mit Goku und Gohan." erklärte Bulma und Goku nickte bestätigend. " Aber ... aber..." Vegeta wirbelte herum und rannte in das Labor. Da war niemand. Was zum Henker ist hier los? Ich bin sicher, dasss sie hierhin wollte. Aber andererseits war sie angeblich in der Küche. Plötzlich klingelte es bei ihm und er rannte zu Trunks' Zimmer. Leise öffnete er die Türe, da, vor dem Bett stand Bulma. " Wie bist du so schnell hierher gekommen? Du warst doch eben noch im Wohnzimmer." sagte Vegeta und trat einen Schritt auf Bulma zu. Verblüfft sah sie ihn an " Du hast gesagt du wärest in der Küche gewesen." "Nein, ich war im Labor und dann bin ich hierher gegangen." sagte Bulma. Da stimm doch was nicht! Schnell ging Vegeta zu der Tür und rief in den Gang hinaus. " Frau, komm mal her!" Dann drehte er sich wieder dem Bett vor dem Bulma stand zu. " Ähm ...Vegeta? Ich bin hier!! sagte sie. In dem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Bulma kam herein. " IIIIIYAAAAAH!!!!!" " Wusst ich's doch!" sagte Vegeta und packte die Bulma die an Trunks' Bett stand. " Lass mich los, du Hornochse!" rief Bulma und trat nach Vegeta. " Faszinierend!" sagte Bulma und ging um Vegeta und um die andere Bulma herum. " Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so gut aussehe."  
  
Das ist definitiv die echte. Bei der hier kann ich eh keine Aura spüren.  
  
"Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Piccolo von der Türe her. Sein Blick viel auf die Beiden Bulma's. " Kami ..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick riss sich die Bulma, die Vegeta festhielt, los und gab Vegeta einen kräftigen Stoß. Wuchtig prallte Vegeta gegen die Wand und richtete sich benommen auf. " Wer bist du?" knurrte Piccolo. Langsam ging Bulma auf Trunks zu und hob ihn hoch, er rührte sich nicht, sondern lag wie tot in ihren Armen. " Wer ich bin?" fragte sie und setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. Plötzlich wurden ihre haare länger und gingen nun bis zu ihren Hüften. Ihr Körper wurde muskulös und ausgeprägt männlich. Nun stand vor der Gruppe Z ein junger Mann. Seine Haare waren türkisblau und sein Gesicht war hart und kalt. Er trug schwarze Stiefel und Handschuhe, eine schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Rollkragen Pullover. " Wer ich bin?!" höhnte der junge Mann. " Ich werde es dir sagen. Ich bin Tsunya, ein Diener Motarsu's!" " VON MOTARSU?!" " Korrekt." sagte Tsunya. "Mein Meister wird bald gegen euch kämpfen." //Tsunya,// Erschrocken zuckte Tsunya zusammen. // Wie dumm von dir, du solltest sie nicht auf dich aufmerksam machen und du tust genau das Gegenteil. Komm zurück. Lass den Jungen da, er wird bald zu mir kommen.// Knurrend legte Tsunya Trunks zurück auf das Bett. " Ihr habt Glück. Mein Meister will, dass ich zurückkomme." Sagte Tsunya und löste sich auf. " Bis bald."  
  
" Trunks!" Sofort rannte Bulma zu ihrem Sohn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sanft begann sie ihn zu wiegen und flüsterte etwas vor sich hin. " Ab jetzt sollte immer einer bei Trunks bleiben, nur für den Fall, dass dieser Tsunya oder Motarsu wieder auftauchen sollt." sagte Piccolo. "Tsunya scheint jede beliebige Gestalt annehmen zu können." " scheint so." " Und wenn Trunks das nicht will?" fragte Gohan. " Er hat mir gesagt er wolle nicht beschützt werden." Erstaunt sah Goku seinen Sohn an. " Wir beschützen ihn doch nicht ... wir passen nur auf, dass Motarsu nicht hier auftaucht. Aber sag mal, wann hat Trunks dir gesagt, dass er nicht beschützt werden will?" " Ähm ... als ich ihn im Bad getroffen habe hat er mir das gesagt." sagte Gohan und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken bei der Erinnerung daran. Trunks' Augen waren so leblos und kalt gewesen, für einen Moment hatte Gohan Angst vor Trunks gehabt. " Was hat er denn im Bad gemacht? Normalerweise schließt er doch immer ab." meinte Goku und sah Gohan fragend an. " D-das darf ich euch nicht sagen, er hat gesagt, wenn ich euch das sage würde er für immer abhauen. Und .. und..."Traurig sah Gohan auf Trunks' Gesicht, er wollte es seinem Vater sagen, aber andererseits hatte er Angst, dass Trunks seine Drohung wahr machen und für immer verschwinden würde. " Ich habe es Trunks versprochen." " Wann warst du im Bad?" fragte Vegeta. " Wie lange ist es her?" " Keine Ahnung, vier-fünf Stunden vielleicht. Oder so ähnlich. Ich weiss es nicht mehr so genau." " Vor vier Stunden ... Du hast ihn im Bad getroffen?" fragte Vegeta. " Oder?" "Mhm ... ja." gab Gohan zu. Weiss er Bescheid. Mit düsterem Blick sah Vegeta von Trunks zu Gohan hinüber. Blitzschnell fuhr Vegeta sich über den Arm, nur Gohan sah die Bewegung und nickte. " Komm mit, Balg. Ich muss mit dir reden." knurrte Vegeta und ging in den gang hinaus. Schnell lief Gohan ihm nach. " Was hast du alles gesehen?" " Bevor ich dir das sage, was hast di gesehen? Wenn du nur geraten hast dann ..." Gohan verstummte und sah zu Boden. " Ich habe ihn in seinem Zimmer getroffen, als er aus dem bad kam. Seine Unterarme waren blutig. Ich nehme an du weißt warum?" sagte Vegeta und Gohan nickte. " Ja, ich habe ihn im bad getroffen. Er hatte eine Rasierklinge in der Hand ... seine Arme und die Klinge ... waren blutig." sagte Gohan stockend. "Er war so ... anders. Trunks ist immer so höflich und nett, aber als ich ihn traf..." " Was war mit ihm? Was hat er gesagt?" forschte Vegeta und sah Gohan durchdringend an. " Er war so kalt, aber seine Stimme klang so seltsam..." sagte Gohan und sah zu Boden. " Seltsam? Was meinst du damit?" fragte Vegeta und packte Gohan an den Schultern. " Antworte!" " Seine Stimme war so ... süß? Er sagte ich müsse mir keine Sorgen machen und er bräuchte keinen Schutz." Versuchte Gohan zu erklären und sah zu dem Raum in dem Trunks jetzt war. " Hm ... manchmal ist er wirklich sehr dickköpfig." sagte Vegeta und folgte Gohan's Blick. " Wir sollten besser auf ihn aufpassen. Nachher bringt er es noch fertig und zieht alleine gegen Motarsu los." " Mhm ... meinst du wir sollten es den anderen sagen?" fragte Gohan, aber sofort verwarf er die Idee wieder. "Nein, dann macht er wohl möglich noch ernst und haut wirklich ab." " Egal, wir werden ihn ncht mehr alleine lassen." sagte Vegeta und ging in das Zimmer. Langsam folgte ihm Gohan. " Was gab es denn es denn so wichtiges?" fragte Bulma. Sanft hielt sie Trunks im Arm als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. " Wegen Motarsu? Oder wegen Trunks?"  
  
" Das ist egal, Frau." knurrte Vegeta. " Er sollte sich ab jetzt mit jemandem ein Zimmer teilen." " Wer?" fragte Piccolo. " Soll Gohan sich ein Zimmer mit Trunks teilen? Das wäre am Besten, denn bisher ist er am stärksten von uns."  
  
Widerwillig schnaubte Vegeta, doch der Rest der Gruppe nickte zustimmend. " Gut, dann bringen wir Trunks in das große Gästezimmer, dort stehen auch zwei Betten und es ist viel Platz frei." sagte Bulma und wandte sich Goku und Vegeta zu. " Könnt ihr Trunks' Sachen in das Zimmer bringen?"  
  
" Hai!" sagte Goku und Vegeta begann vor sich hingrummelnd Trunks' Sachen zu packen. Vorsichtig löste Piccolo Trunks aus Bulma's griff und trug ihn in das neue Zimmer. Nachdem der Umzug geschehen war sah Yamchu nach draussen. " Es ist schon stockduster." stellte er fest. " Wir sollten heute früher schlafen gehen als sonst. Die nächsten Tage werden sehr anstrengend." " Ja." Müde ging die Gruppe in die verschiedenen Gästezimmer die sie von Bulma zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. " Vegeta?" Bulma kuschelte sich eng an ihren Mann mit dem sie sich ein großes Ehebett teilte. " Was ist?" fragte Vegeta mit geschlossenen Augen. " Meinst du ihr werdet Motarsu besiegen?" " Hm ... wahrscheinlich. Aber er muss sehr stark sein, wenn er es mit einem Demi-Saiyajin aufnehmen kann." Meinte Vegeta. " Aber jetzt sei still und schlaf."  
  
~*~*~*12 Stunden später*~*~*~  
  
Gähnend drehte Trunks sich auf die andere Seite, er war noch so müde, er wollte noch nicht aufstehen. So warm ... so gemütlich. Ich will noch schlafen. Lasst mich noch ein bisschen schlafen ... " Trunks? Bist du wach?" fragte ein Jungenstimme. Lass mich in Ruhe. Geh weg, ich will noch schlafen. " He ... komm schon, ich weiss, dass du nicht mehr schläfst." sagte die Stimme wieder. " Lass mich in Ruhe." maulte Trunks und kuschelte sich tiefer in die weichen Kissen. Sanft wurde er gegen die Schulter gestupst. " Aufstehen!" Langsam setzte Trunks sich auf und sah sich um. Der Ort an dem er sich befand war vollkommen weiß und er saß in einem großen Bett. Vor ihm saß ein kleiner Junge der Tsunya sehr ähnlich sah, nur seine Kleidung war weiß und seine Augen Kohlschwarz. Leblos und ausdruckslos wirkten seine Augen, er war blind.  
  
  
  
Okay, das war's für's erste, ab Freitag bin ich in Urlaub und kann nix posten. Aber danach *grins*... nehmt euch in acht! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nix meins (schade eigentlich), (fast) alles Toriyama-san  
  
  
  
" Wo bin ich? Und wer bist du?" fragte Trunks verärgert. " Bist du auch ein Diener von Motarsu?"" Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen und senkte den Kopf. " Ich gehöre nicht zu Motarsu!" sagte der Junge mit zitternder Stimme. " Mein Name ist Anhilin und du bist hier ein einem geheimen Ort. Mach dir keine Sorgen, nur dein Geist ist hier, dein Körper schläft." " Mein Körper schläft und mein Geist ist hier?" fragte Trunks. " Ähm ... Anthilin, so heißt du doch? Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" " Ich habe dich hierher hergeholt, weil ich mit dir reden muss." sagte Anthilin und setzte sich bequem hin. " Um was geht es?" fragte Trunks und sah in Anthilin's Augen. Warum ist er blind? Ich glaube nicht, dass es schon immer so war. Du hast recht, junges Drachenkind. Ich war nicht immer so." sagte Anthilin. " Was? Drachenkind? Du warst nicht immer so?" fragte Trunks verwirrt. " Jemand mit sehr reiner, leuchtender Seele nennt man Drachenkind." erklärte Anthilin. " Also sind Goku-san und Gohan-san auch Drachenkinder." schlussfolgerte Trunks. " Nein." sagte Anthilin. " Sind sie nicht." "Huh? Wieso nicht?" fragte Trunks neugierig. " Sie sind doch reiner als ich." " Sieh es wie du willst, aber du wurdest schon als Drachenkind geboren, Goku und Gohan nicht." sagte Anthilin. " Drachenkinder werden nur einmal in zehntausend Jahren geboren und ihre Kraft ist etwas besonderes." "Ich bin etwas besonderes? Das ist doch lächerlich." sagte Trunks. " Das mag dir vielleicht so vorkommen, aber es ist wahr." sagte Anthilin. " Und deshalb muss ich mit dir reden." " Aha, dann schieß mal los." sagte Trunks und sah ihn neugierig an. " Gut, wie gesagt, Drachenkinder sind etwas besonderes. Ihre Kraft ist einzigartig. Sie können, wie jedes Wesen, zwischen gut und böse wählen. Allerdings hat das verheerendere Auswirkungen als bei einem Normalsterblichem. Mit ihrer Kraft können Drachenkinder heilen -.... " erklärte Anthilin, doch er wurde von Trunks unterbrochen. " Aber ich kann nicht heilen." sagte Trunks mit triumphierendem Unterton. " Das wird noch. Du kennst deine Kräfte ja noch nicht." konterte Anthilin. " Außerdem kannst du die Kräfte anderer verstärken, es heißt, wenn man das Blut eines Drachenkindes trinkt wird man unsterblich." " Deshalb ist Motarsu also hinter mir her." murmelte Trunks, doch Anthilin schüttelte den Kopf. " Nein, als er dich zum ersten Mal traf achtete er nur auf deine Seele, deshalb will er dich haben. Er weiss bis heute nicht, dass du ein Drachenkind bist." erklärte Anthilin. " Hör mir jetzt gut zu. Was auch immer passiert, wenn du im vollen Besitz deiner Kräfte bist und Visionen hast, dann pass gut auf. Drachenkinder können auch in die Zukunft sehen. Egal was du siehst, egal was du hörst, überlass Motarsu niemals deine kräfte und gib dich selbst nicht auf!" Plötzlich hallte schallendes Gelächter in dem Raum wieder. " Na, na, na! Schämst du dich denn gar nicht?" spöttelte eine sehr vertraute Stimme. " Tsunya! Was willst du hier? Verschwinde!" rief Anthilin und Tsunya erschien vor dem Bett. " Aber, aber, Ototo-chan. Hast du mich etwa nicht mehr lieb?" fragte Tsunya und setzte sich neben Anthilin auf das Bett. " Ich wollte dich nur mal wieder besuchen." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Trunks sah Tsunya zu Anthilin. "Ich scheine zu einem guten Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein. Meister Motarsu wird sich sehr freuen, wenn er erfährt, dass Trunks-chan ein Drachenkind ist." " Das wirst du ihm nicht erzählen!" sagte Anthilin wütend. Milde lächelnd sah Tsunya Anthilin an. " Verhindere es doch! Aber das kannst du ja eh nicht, Ototo-chan. Denn dein Körper schläft im Eis, nur dein Geist ist wach ... und das schon seit dreihundert Jahren." sagte Tsunya und Trunks starrte ihn an. " Lieber schlafe ich bis in alle Ewigkeit als so wie du zu werden!" knurrte Anthilin. " Das glaube ich nicht. Warum hast du das Drachenkind hierher geholt, wenn du nicht seine Kraft nutzen willst um wieder aufzuwachen?" fragte Tsunya und bewegte sich auf Trunks zu. Unwillkürlich schauderte Trunks. " Lass die Finger von ihm!" rief Anthilin scharf als Tsunya's Hand Trunks' Gesicht berührte. " Du kannst nur an diesen Ort, weil du mit mir verbunden bist. Dieser Tempel ist heilig! Wage es nicht ihn zu besudeln!" Langsam begann Trunks sich aufzulösen. " Was?" Entsetzt sah Trunks auf seinen sich auflösenden Körper. " Keine Angst." beruhigte ihn Anthilin. " Dein Körper wacht auf." " Anthilin ... " sagte Trunks und wollte nach dem schmalen Jungen greifen. " Keine Sorge, wir sehen uns wieder. Mir passiert schon nichts." sagte Anthilin. Dann wurde alles weiß. " Trunks? Liebling, bist du wach?" fragte Bulma. Vorsichtig schüttelte sie Trunks. " Hm? Kaa-san?" Verschlafen blinzelte Trunks. " ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum." " Erzähl ihn mir." sagte Bulma und sah Trunks erwartungsvoll an. "Bitte!" Seufzend sah Trunks sie an und öffnete den Mund. /Bitte erzähle es niemandem./ Es war Anthilin's Stimme. Es war also doch kein Traum. Verstört sah Trunks in Bulma's Gesicht. " Ich kann es nicht." sagte er. Erstaunt sah Bulma ihn an. " Was?" " Ich kann es nicht." sagte Trunks wieder. " Tut mir Leid." " Komm schon. Ich werde auch nicht lachen." versprach Bulma. Mühsam schüttelte Trunks den Kopf. " Darum geht es mir doch nicht." sagte Trunks. " Ich kann es dir halt nicht sagen." Energisch setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. " O-kay, wo bin ich jetzt schon wieder?" " Du bist im Gästezimmer. Du wirst dir für eine Weile das Zimmer mit Gohan teilen., weil ..." Sie suchten nach Worten. " Als du geschlafen hast hatten wir eine etwas andere Begegnung mit Motarsu's Diener." " Tsunya." stellte Trunks fest und stand auf. " Nicht wahr?" " Ja." sagte Bulma. " Aber woher weißt du das?" " Ich habe ihn schon ein paar Mal getroffen. Er ist fast immer in Motarsu's Nähe." erklärte Trunks und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. " Ach, meinst du Motarsu war auch in der Nähe als Tsunya versuchte dich zu kidnappen?" überlegte Bulma laut. " Glaube ich nicht. Motarsu hat Wichtigeres zu tun als sich um mich zu kümmern." meinte Trunks und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann ging er in das kleine Badezimmer das zum Gästezimmer gehörte und begann sich umzuziehen. " Unsinn. Wenn du Motarsu unwichtig bist hätte er wohl kaum Tsunya geschickt." sagte Bulma laut um das rauschende Wasser aus dem Bad zu übertönen. " Feiss nif, bin if allfissent?" rief Trunks undeutlich und beugte sic über das Waschbecken um sich den Mund auszuspülen. " Woher soll ich wissen was in Motarsu vorgeht?" " Keine Ahnung." rief Bulma zurück. " Du kennst Motarsu am Besten." Aus dem Badezimmer konnte man das Rascheln von Kleidung und ein leises Fluchen. " Ich kenne Motarsu am besten? Das ist lächerlich!" rief Trunks. " Aargh! Mist!" " Was ist denn los, Trunks?" fragte Bulma und betrat das Bad. " Wie hast du denn das geschafft?" Vorsichtig zog sie an der Bürste die sich in Trunks' Haaren verhakt hatte. " Iiyaah! Das zieht!" jammerte Trunks als Bulma sanft die verknoteten Haare aus der Bürste löste. " Also noch mal, wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte Bulma und legte die Bürste in das Waschbecken. " Weiss ich nicht. Sie hat sich einfach irgendwie verhakt." sagte Trunks und griff nach einer feineren Bürste die auf der Ablage lag. " Huh? Was ist denn das?" fragte Bulma und griff nach einem kleinen Ohrring der auf der Ablage lag. " Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Ohrring trägst." Vorsichtig nahm Trunks den Ohrring in die eine Hand und hörte auf sich die Haare zu kämmen. " Eigentlich ..." murmelte er. /Verlier den Ohrring nicht, junges Drachenkind./ " ... Anthilin ..." Fest schloss Trunks die Finger um den Ohrring. " Anthilin?" fragte Bulma. " Hast du von ihr den Ohrring bekommen? Sie muss dich wirklich sehr mögen, wenn sie dir einen Ohrring aus Platin schenkt." Schmunzelnd sah Trunks seine junge Mutter an. " Ich habe den Ohrring wirklich von Anthilin bekommen, aber Anthilin ... ist ein Junge." sagte Trunks. Entsetzt sah ihn Bulma an. " Ein Junge?! Aber er hat dir doch den Ohrring geschenkt?! Ist er etwa ...?" fragte Bulma. Schallendes Gelächter erfüllte das Badezimmer als Trunks Bulma's Gesichtsausdruck sah. " Was ist denn los?" fragte Gohan, unbemerkt hatte er das Zimmer betreten. " Nicht besonderes." sagte Trunks lächelnd und steckte sich den Ohrring an. " Kaa-san hat nur ein bisschen vor sich hingeträumt." " Trunks, Liebling, überleg dir lieber was du sagst." warnte ihn Bulma. " Schon okay, ich werde mich beherrschen." sagte Trunks zwinkernd und wollte das Bad verlassen. " Trunks, warte mal!" sagte Bulma und lief zu ihrem Sohn. " Hm ..." Ein paar Mal lief sie um Trunks herum und begutachtete ihn. Die weite, schwarze Jeanshose schlackerte lose um seine Beine und Hüfte und das enge schwarze T- shirt ergänzte das Ganze perfekt. " Das fehlt noch was ..." "Was denn?" fragte Trunks neugierig.  
  
"Komm mit." sagte Bulma und packte Trunks am Handgelenk. Schnell folgte ihnen Gohan, vor Bulma's und Vegeta's Schlafzimmer blieben sie stehen. " So!" Immer noch Trunks hinter sich herziehend betrat Bulma das Zimmer und begann, nachdem sie Trunks losgelassen hatte, in einer Schublade zu wühlen. " Da ist es!" rief Bulma glücklich und zog eine dicke, lange, goldene Kette mit großem Kreuz aus der Schublade. " Die habe ich für deinen Vater gekauft, aber na ja ... dir wird sie besser stehen." Sorgfältig legte sie Trunks die Kette um, Trunks lächelte. Sie tut wirklich alles um mich abzulenken ... auch wenn es nicht klappt ... In diesem Moment betrat Vegeta das Zimmer und sah auf die Kette die um Trunks' Hals baumelte. " Hm... wieso trägst du eine Kette? Bist du ein Mädchen?" spöttelte Vegeta.  
  
" Wie nett. Gut zu wissen, dass ich einen so liebenswerten Vater habe." sagte Trunks sarkastisch, doch was sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte sagte alles. Danke Tou-san. Schmunzelnd sah Vegeta ihn an. " Will da jemand aufmüpfig werden?" fragte Vegeta ironisch. " Weiss nicht." sagte Trunks unschuldig und ging an Vegeta vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg zu der Küche begegnete ihm Yamchu.  
  
" Hey Trunks. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Yamchu und musterte Trunks, er war blass, aber er sah schon besser aus als vorher. " Besser." sagte Trunks und ging in die Küche um sich einen kleinen Imbiss zu gönnen. Drinnen lehnte er sich gegen die Türe und schauderte, er fühlte sich so seltsam. Anthilin was ist los? Er schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass Anthilin ihn hörte. /Keine Sorge. Nur ein Teil deiner Kraft ist erwacht./ " Huh?" Aber wieso jetzt? Und wieso kannst du mich hören? / Durch den Ohrring höre ich dich ... Deine Kraft erwacht vielleicht, weil wir darüber gesprochen haben ... oder weil du jetzt alt genug bist./ " Na ganz toll!" Und was für ein Teil meiner Kraft ist erwacht?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Tsunya?!" " Ja, Meister? Was wünscht ihr?" fragte Tsunya und kniete vor dem schwarzen Thron Motarsu's nieder. " Dein Handeln war sehr unüberlegt. Du wurdest enttarnt und jetzt wissen sie wie du aussiehst." sagte Motarsu und stand auf, wie ein Raubtier bewegte er sich um Tsunya herum. " Aber da du herausgefunden hast, dass Trunks ein Drachenkind ist wirst du verschont." "Vielen Dank, Meister Motarsu." sagte Tsunya. " Und Tsunya ..." Motarsu ging vor Tsunya in die Hocke und sah ihn an. "Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" " Natürlich Meister." sagte Tsunya und sah Motarsu in die Augen. " Trunks wird im Zeitraum von ungefähr einer Woche hier eintreffen." begann Motarsu. " Aber ich bin es leid zu warten und will ihm einen kleinen Besuch erstatten." " Ich verstehe." sagte Tsunya und nahm die Gestalt von Motarsu an. " Ich soll solange auf alles aufpassen." " Genau." sagte Motarsu grinsend und zerfiel in schwarzen Nebel. " Hm ... er ist ein Drachenkind. Ich bezweifele, dass er wirklich in einer Woche kommen wird Aber die Magie des Meisters ist auch nicht zu unterschätzen." murmelte Tsunya, dann setzte er sich auf den Thron und stütze den Kopf in die Hände. " ... Anthilin ... meinst du, du könntest das Drachenkind auf deine Seite ziehen?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Das ist nicht wahr?!" sagte Trunks und liess sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen. /Doch, das ist es!/ " Toll, ganz toll!" Grummelnd ging Trunks an den Wandschrank und holte den Kandiszucker, den Bulma dort immer vor Vegeta versteckte, heraus. Vorsichtig brach er ein paar kleine Stückchen ab und schob sie in den Mund. Nachdenklich an den Kandisstückchen nuckelnd ging er wieder zu seinem neuen Zimmer, grade als er das Zimmer betreten wollte ging die Tür auf und Gohan kam heraus. " Wo warst du denn?" fragte Gohan neugierig. " Was lutschst du da?" " Ich war in der Küche und habe mir ein bisschen Kandis geholt." sagte Trunksund streckte Gohan die Zunge raus auf der noch ein sich noch ein paar Stückchen Kandis befanden. " Ich geh mir auch mal was essbares holen." meinte Gohan. " Mach das." sagte Trunks und ging an Gohan vorbei in das Zimmer. Sein Blick viel auf den großen Spiegel der an der Wand hing. " Muss Kaa-san eigentlich in jedem Zimmer Spiegel aufhängen?" fragte Trunks sein Spiegelbild. " Natürlich muss sie das, so sind Frauen nun mal." antwortete sein Spiegelbild. Erschrocken trat Trunks ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Wa-was zum Teufel?" Schockiert starrte Trunks sein Spiegelbild an. " Hast du Angst? Warum?" fragte das Spiegelbild und hob die Hand. " Wie geht das denn? Warum sprichst du und bewegst dich selbstständig?" fragte Trunks, eigentlich wollte er lieber seinen Freunden Bescheid sagen, aber seine Neugierde war stärker. Nah trat er an den Spiegel heran.  
  
  
  
  
  
So... das war's erst mal. Ich habe viel zu tun und wenig Zeit zu posten. Und da außerdem herzlich wenig Reviews da sind sehe ich auch nicht ein mich sonderlich zu beeilen. Keine Reviews keine Story! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nix meins (schade eigentlich), (fast) alles Toriyama-san  
  
Nah trat er an den Spiegel heran. " Du bist wirklich sehr neugierig." Stellte das Spiegelbild fest. Vorsichtig hob Trunks die Hand und legte sie auf die seines Spiegelbildes. Sofort schoss die Hand seines Spiegelbildes aus dem Spiegel hervor und hielt ihn fest. " Was?" Knapp unterdrückte Trunks einen Aufschrei, dann begriff er. " ... Motarsu." " Kluger Junge." sagte das Spiegelbild, trat aus dem Spiegel und nahm seine wahre Gestalt an. Wütend starrte Trunks Motarsu an. " Was willst du?" zischte Trunks und versuchte sich aus Motarsu's Griff zu befreien. " Dich." sagte Motarsu, legte den anderen Arm um Trunks' Taille und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Angewidert sah Trunks ihn an. " Lass mich los!" knurrte Trunks und griff mit der freien Hand nach Motarsu's Arm. Unsanft stieß Motarsu Trunks auf das Bett. " Da will wohl jemand frech werden." stellte Motarsu glucksend fest und setzte sich auf Trunks' Bauch. " Du bist süß, wenn du wütend bist." " Halt den Mund und lass mich gehen!" fauchte Trunks. Grinsend sah Motarsu auf Trunks runter, dann küsste er ihn. Entsetzt riss Trunks die Augen auf. Verdrängte Erinnerungen keimten wieder in ihm auf. Nein! Nicht! "Was haben wir denn da?" fragte Motarsu und drehte Trunks' Kopf seitlich um einen besseren Blick auf den Ohrring zu bekommen. " Sieh an." Vorsichtig löste er den Ring von Trunks' Ohr. " Den brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr." meinte Motarsu und legte den Ohrring auf den Nachttisch. Ängstlich sah Trunks in Motarsu's Augen, pure Lust... Verlangen. Panik war ihm in das Gesicht geschrieben als Motarsu ihm das T- shirt auszog. Er wollte schreien, aber Motarsu küsste Trunks. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, er schien wieder in seinen alten zustand zurückzukehren. Stumm lag er da und liess alles über sich ergehen. " Hey, Trunks. Magst du .?" Gohan verstummte und sah Motarsu an. " Du!" " Ich?!" fragte Motarsu sarkastisch. Blitzschnell schoss Gohan hervor und stieß Motarsu von Trunks runter. Glucksend sah Motarsu Gohan an, dann zerfiel er in schwarzen Nebel. " Wir sehen uns." "Trunks!" Vorsichtig packte Gohan Trunks an den Schultern, aber Trunks schien das nicht mal zu spüren. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper uns starrte auf den Boden. Laut schlug die Tür zu Boden und Vegeta kam herein, gefolgt von dem Rest der Gruppe. "Wie lange war er hier?" fragte Vegeta und sah auf Trunks blasses Gesicht. " Trunks!" Grob stieß Bulma Vegeta aus dem Weg und nahm Trunks in den Arm. " Liebling." Ärgerlich sah sie Gohan an. " Wieso warst du nicht da?" "Ich habe mir etwas zu essen geholt. Trunks sagte es wäre okay." rechtfertigte sich Gohan und sah Trunks an. Mit diesem emotionlosen Blick, von dem sie gehofft hatten er würde nie wiederkehren, sah Trunks Gohan an. Von Schuldgefühlen geplagt schaute Gohan Bulma an. " Tut mir Leid."  
  
" Es tut dir leid? Es tut dir Leid?! Was ist das für eine erbärmliche Entschuldigung?!" wetterte Bulma: Sachte löste sich Trunks aus ihrem Griff und stand auf. " Was soll das werden junger Mann?" " Ich geh ins Bad." sagte Trunks mit tonloser Stimme. Damit verliess er den Raum. " Ja spinn' ich denn? Er kann doch nicht einfach abhauen?" tobte Bulma. Entnervt sah Vegeta sie ab, dann ging er zu ihr hin und hob sie über seine Schulter. " Was gibt das wenn's fertig ist?!" " Du brauchst ein Beruhigungsmittel." meinte Vegeta und ging aus dem Zimmer, mit einer zeternden Bulma über der Schulter. Vor dem Bad blieb er stehen und setzte sie ab. " Hör mir gut zu. Frau. Du darfst den Jungen nicht bemitleiden, sonst wird er noch depressiver." Erstaunt sah Bulma ihn an, dann lächelte sie. " Verstehe." sagte sie und sah Vegeta spitzbübisch an. " Du bist wirklich besorgt ..." " Was für ein Unsinn!" knurrte Vegeta und betrat schnell das Badezimmer. Langsam sah Trunks hoch und blickte in Vegeta's Gesicht. Keine Gefühle waren sichtbar. Unsicher ging Trunks zu dem Waschbecken und drehte den Hahn auf. " Tou-san?" Trunks' Stimme klang wie Eis. " Wann brechen wir auf?" " Bitte?" Perplex sah Vegeta ihn an. Er will doch nicht etwa zu Motarsu! " Wann brechen wir auf?" wiederholte Trunks und sah seinen Vater ernst an. " Du willst immer noch zu Motarsu?" fragte Vegeta nach. Hm ... er hat sich schnell verändert... Für Vegeta's Geschmack etwas zu schnell. " Hai." Wisperte Trunks. Plötzlich taumelte er und sank zu Boden. " Hey, was ist los?" Vorsichtig hob Vegeta Trunks hoch. " Mir ist so heiß..." murmelte Trunks und schloss die Augen. Es war ein sehr vertrautes Gefühl das ihn erfüllte. Sanft trug Vegeta Trunks aus dem Bad heraus. Erschrocken sah Bulma wie Vegeta ihren Sohn in den Armen hielt. Sofort rannte sie zu ihm hin. " Was ist passiert?" fraget Bulma und legte ihre Hand auf Trunks' Stirn. " Er glüht ja! Los bring ihn auf sein Zimmer!" " Und was machst du?" wollte Vegeta wissen. Verärgert sah ihn Bulma an. " Ich gehe ein Fieberthermometer holen, Baka!" blaffte ihn Bulma an und verschwand im Bad. Grummelnd ging Vegeta zu Trunks' und Gohan's Zimmer, langsam legte er Trunks auf das Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf den Ohrring der auf dem Nachttisch lag. Wo kommt der denn her? Nachdenklich musterte er den Ring und hob ihn hoch. Sofort schoss brennender Schmerz durch seine Hand, hastig liess Vegeta den Ohrring fallen. Dumpf landete er auf Trunks' Arm. Nichts geschah. Trunks zuckte nicht und die Stelle an der, der Ohrring lag verfärbte sich nicht rot, so wie es bei Vegeta der Fall gewesen war. Was zum...? Wieso geschieht nichts? Langsam öffnete Trunks die Augen und starrte den Ohrring an. Mit zittriger Hand griff er nach dem Ohrring und schloss die Finger um den Ring. Dann wurde er wieder bewusstlos. Anthilin... /Es tut mir Leid. Ich wünschte ich hätte dir helfen können./ Laut schlug die Türe auf und Bulma kam herein. Zum Teufel, das ist doch jetzt egal! Ich will wissen was mit meinem Körper los ist?! /Es scheint als würde eine deiner stärksten Fähigkeiten erwachen./ " 39,2°C! Beweg dich und bring mir das Telefon!" Es war Bulma's Stimme. Was passiert das jedes Mal?! /Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, aber es ist gut möglich./ " Hier, wen willst du anrufen?" fragte Goku. " Eine Freundin." sagte Bulma. Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir uns Tsunya? /Hey, das ist privat!/ " Wieso denn?" " HALTET ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!" Na und? Ich will's trotzdem wissen. Sag's mir! / Fein, wenn du aufhörst zu betteln./ "Okay, aber brüll nicht so." Ja, jetzt sag schon. / Wie du gewiss bemerkt hast sind wir Brüder... er hat sich für die andere Seite entschieden./ Genervt stampfte Bulma mit dem Fuß auf als das Besetztzeichen ertönte. Das tut mir Leid... // Muss es dir nicht.// " Geh schon ran!" Tsunya sagte dein Körper sei im Eis eingefroren... //ja, das stimmt.// " Wie kann ein Mensch nur so lange labern?!" Soll dich meine Kraft als Drachenkind befreien ...? //...Ich will nur verhindern, dass du Motarsu in die Hände fällst...// Wütend schmiss Bulma das Telefon auf den Boden und trat ein paar Mal drauf. Wieso bist du im Eis eingefroren? //Du fragst wirklich viel...// " Beruhig dich Bulma!" " ICH BIN RUHIG! ICH BIN DIE RUHE SELBST!" Ich weiss, sag's mir trotzdem. //Gut .... als ich ungefähr sechs Jahre alt war bin ich mit meiner Nanny spazieren gegangen. Ich wollte unbedingt ins Gebirge, obwohl es mir verboten war. Irgendwann habe ich mich dann Nachts weggeschlichen und ging ins Gebirge. Dort löste sich nach einiger Zeit eine Lawine und ich rettet mich in eine Höhle. Ich ging immer tiefer in die Höhle, aus purere Neugierde. Je tiefer ich ging desto mehr bestand die Höhle aus Eis. Es wurde immer kälter, aber raus konnte ich nicht mehr...// " Stell dich nicht so an, Frau. Es ist doch nur ein bisschen Fieber." " Nur ein bisschen Fieber? Nur ein bisschen Fieber?! Sein Fieber steigt und steigt und das nennst du ein bisschen Fieber?!" /Ich ging immer tiefer, weil ich hoffte, dass es noch einen zweiten Ausgang gab. Schließlich kam ich in eine Art Halle. Ich war müde und wollte mich nur kurz hinsetzen, aber dann habe ich eine Frauenstimme gehört. Sie sagt meine Zeit sei noch nicht gekommen, danach wurde alles weiß. Als ich wieder zu mir kam konnte ich meinen Körper sehen.... nur mein Bewusstsein ist wach .... ob mein Köper jemals wieder aufwacht ....?/ Sicher wird es das. Ich helfe dir! Schließlich hast du mich vor Motarsu gewarnt. Ein Zucken ging durch Trunks' Körper. Anthilin, irgendwas stimmt nicht.... / Was?/  
  
* * * *  
  
Erschrocken sah Trunks sich um. Der Ort an dem er sich befand erinnerte an eine riesige Halle. Eine Halle aus purem Eis. Entsetzt wirbelte Trunks herum, seine Schritte hallten tausendfach wieder. " Hallo? Ist hier irgendjemand?" rief Trunks. Nicht, nur das Echo seiner eigenen Stimme. Langsam drehte Trunks sich herum und zuckte augenblicklich wieder zurück. Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand Tsunya. Sofort ging Trunks in Kampfposition, doch Tsunya ignorierte ihn. " Was willst du hier?" Laut und klar hallte Trunks' Stimme wieder. Mit gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck lief Tsunya an Trunks vorbei. " Antworte mir!" Beinah gemütlich schlenderte Tsunya an Trunks vorbei. Blitzschnell schoss Trunks' Hand vor und versuchte Tsunya zu halten, aber es ging nicht. Geräuschlos glitt Tsunya durch Trunks hindurch. " Was zum Teufel...?!" Schockiert sag Trunks Tsunya nach, dann fluchte er und rannte hinter Tsunya her. "Hey, du Arsch! Was sollte das?! Was hast du mit mir angestellt?!" Wie Donnerhall schallten Trunks' Worte wieder, aber Tsunya hörte sie nicht. " Hör auf mich zu ignorieren! Glaubst du ich finde das witzig?! Bleib endlich stehen!" brüllte Trunks Tsunya an. Schließlich hielt Tsunya an. " Na endlich.... jetzt sag mir endlich was los ist!" Obwohl Trunks wusste, dass Tsunya stärker war als er, baute er sich wütend vor Tsunya auf. Aber anstatt ihn auszulachen oder ihn gefangen zu nehmen und zu Motarsu zu bringen, sah Tsunya durch ihn hindurch. Langsam beruhigte sich Trunks und sah Tsunya misstrauisch an. " Was wird hier gespielt?" Still ging Tsunya durch Trunks durch und legte die Hand auf eine der Eiswände. Jetzt sah Trunks es auch. Ein schmaler, kleiner Jungenkörper war in das Eis geschlossen. " Unmöglich... das kann nicht sein..."Vollkommen verwirrt starrte Trunks den Jungen an. " Wieso....?" " Anthilin..." wisperte Tsunya. " Bald ist es soweit. Hab noch ein wenig Geduld..." Langsam schloss Tsunya die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Die Stelle an der Tsunya's Hand lag begann zu zischen und das Eis schmolz. Als das Eis um Anthilin's Körper herum geschmolzen war hob Tsunya ihn vorsichtig hoch. " Endlich... du bist wieder frei... . Bald wirst du wieder aufwachen... . Ich werde dir zeigen wie schön die dunkle Seite ist... . " Damit drehte Tsunya sich um und verliess die Halle.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ruckartig setzte Trunks sich auf und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Erschrocken starrte Bulma ihren Sohn an. " Wieso...?" wisperte Trunks. Wieso habe ich das gesehen? / Was gesehen?/ " Kami .... Trunks? Was ist los mir dir?" fragte Bulma mit zitternder Stimme. " Bitte?" Verblüfft sah Trunks Bulma an. Du hast es nicht gesehen? " Erst brichst du mit Fieber zusammen und nach einer Viertelstunde bist du wieder fit!" sagte Bulma und sah Trunks durchdringend an. " Wie geht das?" " Weiss nich'." nuschelte Trunks und stand auf. /Nein, was gesehen?/ Verärgert versperrte Bulma ihm den Weg. Fragend sah er sie an. " Ich will eine Erklärung!" sagte Bulma. Trocken schluckte Trunks. Ich habe Tsunya gesehen. Er war in einer großen Halle aus Eis ... er hat deinen Körper geholt. " Wir wollen alle eine Erklärung." knurrte Vegeta. Kalt sah Trunks seine Familie und seine Freunde an. " Ich weiss es nicht. Fragte doch Motarsu." Trunks' Stimme war klang anders. Nicht süß, wie Gohan es erlebt hatte, sondern eiskalt. " Was soll das heißen?" fragte Bulma wütend. " Willst du uns für dumm verkaufen?!" " Nein." Mit sanfter Gewalt schob Trunks Bulma aus dem Weg. /Wann?/ Vor ein paar Minuten. " Das will ich nicht." Dann verliess er das Zimmer und ging in den Schwerkraftraum. Dort powerte er zum Super-Saiyajin auf und stellte die Schwerkraft auf 400G, danach begann er mit dem Training. /Unmöglich. Mein Körper ist noch da./ Was? Aber ich habe es doch gesehen! Immer schneller bewegte sich Trunks, er wollte das selbst das letzte aus seinem Körper herausholen. /Dann ist es wohl eine deiner Fähigkeiten!/ Glaubst du das wirklich? /Ja, du hast in die Zukunft gesehen./ Er musste einfach stärker werden, er musste Motarsu besiegen. Das war die Zukunft? ... es war so seltsam... /Die nahe Zukunft.../ Dann muss ich mich beeilen! Plötzlich wurde die Schwerkraft abgestellt und Trunks hatte Mühe nicht gegen die Wand zu prallen. Knarrend ging die Türe auf und Vegeta kam herein. Sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. " Das war nicht Motarsu." knurrte Vegeta. " Das warst du." " Hai." Trunks wusste, dass er seinen Vater nicht anlügen sollte, Vegeta würde ihn so oder so durchschauen. "Woher weißt du das?" "War offensichtlich." meinte Vegeta und sah Trunks ernst an. " Warum hast du das getan?" " Es war keine Absicht." Murmelte Trunks. " Wirklich..." " So? Dann sag mir was mit dir los ist." Zischte Vegeta und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Unsicher sah Trunks seinen Vater an. Was jetzt? /Überlass das mir./ Was? " Also was ist?" " Ich..." Schuldbewusst sah Trunks zu Boden und verstummte. / Gib ihm den Ohrring!/ Mit zittrigen Finder löste Trunks den Ohrring und gab ihn Vegeta. Ohne jegliches Wort zu verlieren legte Vegeta den Ohrring an. Einige Minuten stand er völlig regungslos da, dann nahm er den Ohrring ab und gab ihn Trunks zurück. Ohne zu Zögern legte Trunks den Ohrring wieder an. " Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?" fragte Vegeta ernst. Mit gesenktem Blick murmelte Trunks eine Erklärung. " Ich wollte ja ... Anthilin sagte ich dürfte nicht ... und es war zu riskant... es hätte ja sein können, dass... Tsunya wieder da war .... und... . Ich wollte es ja sagen... wie hättet ihr denn reagiert... und... und... ." " Sprich deutlich! Ich habe kein Wort verstanden!" sagte Vegeta. " Anthilin wollte es nicht." sagte Trunks. Kalt sah Vegeta ihn an. " Wer ist dieser Anthilin? Was weißt du über ihn?" fragte Vegeta. " Ich weiss nicht viel über ihn ... aber...." Unsicher verstummte Trunks. " Du weißt nichts über ihn und vertraust ihm ihm?" wollte Vegeta wissen. " So etwas ist gefährlich!" " Ich vertraue ihm, ich weiss nicht warum.... aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihm trauen kann." sagte Trunks kalt und sah Vegeta fest in die Augen. " Sag was du willst, aber es ist nun mal so." " So... mach was du willst." knurrte Vegeta und ging aus dem Schwerkraftraum. Nachdem Vegeta weg war nahm Trunks den Ohrring wieder ab und liess ihn vor sich auf den Boden fallen. Leise sank er auf die Knie und starrte den Ohrring an. " Wem soll ich denn sonst vertrauen? Woran soll ich glauben?" Müde zog Trunks die Knie an und legte die Arme um die Knie. Gedankenverloren legte er den Kopf auf die Knie und schloss die Augen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hm..." Langsam ging Vegeta in sein und Bulma's Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett. Wieso? Wer ist dieser Anthilin? Und was hat er mit Trunks zu schaffen? Der Junge ist zu naiv. So ist er doch sonst nicht. Warum vertraut er ihm?Was ist wenn er zu Motarsu gehört? Wahrscheinlich ist das Ganze von Motarsu geplant worden... " ...'Geta? Was ist los?" Leise setzte sie sich neben ihn. " Nichts." grummelte Vegeta. Skeptisch sah Bulma ihn an, dann legte sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter. " Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!" meinte Bulma und liess langsam einen inger über Vegeta's Brust kreisen. "Sag mir was los ist." " Ich werde es dir später einmal erklären. Nicht jetzt." sagte Vegeta . "Ich muss in Ruhe nachdenken." Seufzend liess Bulma sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorgfältig begutachtete er den Ohrring, dann legte er ihn auf den Nachttisch. Erschöpft liess er sich auf das Bett fallen, seufzend starrte er die Decke an. ...Motarsu.... Ist das alles seine Schuld? Oder ist es doch meine? Bin ich die Ursache für dieses ganze Chaos? Ist es weil ich ein Drachenkind bin? ... ich bin so durcheinander... Fragen... nichts als Fragen... . Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun soll, ...nur Fragen... . Das Bett knarrte als Trunks sich seitlich drehte. Randy... Narya... Aure... . Ist meine Entscheidung richtig? Habe ich das Recht so was zu tun? ... würdet ihr mir Vorwürfe machen? Würdet ihr mir sagen, dass meine Entscheidung falsch ist? Oder würdet ihr mir zustimmen? Traurig schloss Trunks die Augen. ... ihr fehlt mir so... . Mit einem lauten Quietschen ging die Türe auf und Goku kam herein. Still betrachtete er Trunks, dann trat er an das Bett und schüttelte Trunks sanft an der Schulter. Langsam öffnete Trunks die Augen und sah Goku an. " Was ist los?" murmelte Trunks und krabbelte aus dem Bett. " Ach ... ich wollt nur mit dir reden." sagte Goku und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Neugierde spiegelte sich in Trunks' Augen wieder. " Na denn... was gibt's?" fragte Trunks. Seine Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich. " Ist es wegen Motarsu?" " Eigentlich ja." sagte Goku verlegen. " Aber wenn du nicht willst..." " Mir egal." meinte Trunks. Vorsichtig hob er den Ohrring hoch und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. " Was willst du wissen?" " Woher kennst du ihn?" fragte Goku. " Und seit wann?" " Keine Ahnung seit wann ich ihn kenne, aber ich war noch ziemlich jung. Ich glaube Gohan-san lebte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch." sagte Trunks. " So lange schon?" sagte Goku erstaunt. Krampfhaft schluckte Trunks ballte die Fäuste. " Ja. Früher war er noch sehr nett zu mir. Ich habe mich gut mit ihm verstanden, aber ... je älter ich wurde desto mehr veränderte er sich." sagte Trunks bitter." Sein Äußeres hat sich seitdem nicht geändert. Er altert nicht." " Was meinst du mit 'desto mehr veränderte er sich'?" fragte Goku. " Er wurde besitzergreifend. Er verbot mir viele Dinge und überwachte mich. Er glaubte offenbar ich würde ihm gehören!" erklärte Trunks wütend. " Tut mir leid." sagte Goku ehrlich und sah Trunks ernst an. Gleichgültigkeit spiegelte sich in Trunks' Augen wieder. " Wieso?" fragte Trunks. Wieder war seine Stimme vollkommen emotionlos. " Bitte? Was meinst du?" fragte Goku. " Worauf willst du hinaus?" "Warum tut es euch leid? Es ist doch mein Leben. Euch kann es doch egal sein. Und trotzdem bemitleidet ihr mich." sagte Trunks kalt und betrachtete den mattschimmernden Ohrring. " Ich komme gut allein zurecht." " Das haben wir ja gemerkt." bemerkte eine Stimme trocken von der Tür her. Hastig wirbelte Goku herum und sah Vegeta an. " Seit wann bist du hier?" Trunks' Stimme war eisiger als je zuvor. " Von Anfang an. Als ich Kakarott in dein Zimmer gehen sah beschloss ich ihm zu folgen." sagte Vegeta kühl. Bitterböse sah Trunks ihn an und Vegeta rechnete damit, dass Trunks sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen würde. " Warum willst du zu Motarsu? Was willst du uns beweisen?" fragte Vegeta. " Nein. Du willst dir etwas beweisen! Willst du beweisen, dass du stark bist? Dass du keinen Schutz brauchst?" " Seit still." wisperte Trunks. "Hast du Angst wir würden dich als 'zu schwach' empfinden?" " SEI STILL!" Klirrend zerbarsten die Fenstergläser und die Lampen. Lose Gegenstände wirbelten durch die Luft.  
  
  
  
Hm... da es ja doch ein paar Reviews gibt werde ich wohl doch etwas posten. Aber... es gilt immer noch: Keine Reviews keine Story! Ich poste das Kapitel nur wegen Dweenie (weil die Ärmste ja schon ewig wartet ^.^;;) und wegen meiner (süßen) kleinen Schwester, die mich anbettelte endlich das nächste Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nix meins (schade eigentlich), (fast) alles Toriyama-san  
  
" SEI STILL!" Klirrend zerbarsten die Fenstergläser und die Lampen. Lose Gegenstände wirbelten durch die Luft. " Hör auf!" brüllte Vegeta. Aber anstatt aufzuhören begannen die Fensterrahmen zu klappern. Die Tapete löste sich von der Wand und rollte sich wieder zusammen. " Du hast nichts begriffen. Absolut nichts! Du behandelst mich immer noch wie ein kleines Kind!" wisperte Trunks. Ein eiskalter Wind wehte in dem Raum und Trunks schloss genüsslich die Augen. "Verdammt! Beruhig dich!" rief Goku. Grausam und kalt lächelte Trunks, als er zu sprechen begann klang seine Stimme kälter denn je. " Ich habe mich lange genug von euch rumschubsen lassen. Jetzt ist Schluss damit." " Schluss jetzt! Wenn du das tust bist du auch nicht besser als Motarsu! Willst du das?" rief Vegeta. Erstaunt sah Trunks seinen Vater an. Wie Motarsu? Ich will nicht so sein wie er... Langsam legte sich der Wind und die Gegenstände sanken zu Boden. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen sah Trunks Vegeta an. " Wie Motarsu?" wisperte Trunks und schwankte ein wenig. " Ja." sagte Goku und nickte. " Das willst du doch nicht." Mit einem leisen Klingen leuchtete der Ohrring in Trunks' Hand schwach blau. Seufzend schloss Trunks die Augen und fiel zu Boden. " Hey, Trunks?! Was ist los?" Kopfschüttelnd sah Vegeta Trunks' leblose Form an und hob ihn hoch. Besorgt sah Goku Trunks an, dann nachdem Vegeta Trunks auf das Bett gelegt hatte, stellte er fest, dass das Zimmer wieder fast vollkommen zusammengesetzt war. Die Fenstergläser und Lampen hatten begonnen sich wieder zusammenzusetzen und die Gegenstände waren auf ihren Platz zurückgekehrt. " Er scheint die Sache mit Motarsu doch nicht so gut zu verkraften wie erwartet." sagte Vegeta leise. " Wir sollten Bulma Bescheid sagen." meinte Goku, aber Vegeta schüttelte erneut den Kopf. " Nein." sagte Vegeta entschieden. " Er wird bald wieder aufwachen." "Die anderen haben es gewiss gespürt." sagte Goku. " Hast du es nicht bemerkt, Baka? Trunks' Aura war nicht spürbar." knurrte Vegeta. " Du hast Recht!" Verblüfft wanderte Goku's Blick von Vegeta zu Trunks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Du hättest dich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen! Du musst lernen dich zu beherrschen." sagte Anthilin ernst. Beschämt sah Trunks auf das weiße Bettlacken. " Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht." sagte Trunks leise. " Ich weiss nicht was über mich gekommen ist." "Motarsu's Zauber." Überlegte Anthilin laut und rieb sich die Schläfen. " Motarsu hat einen Zauber auf dich gelegt. Aber als deine Kräfte erwachten ist der Zauber durcheinander geraten. Das war zuviel für deinen Körper und du bist ausgerastet." " Du lügst." sagte Trunks. " Motarsu hat keinen Zauber auf mich gelegt!" " Doch, hat er. Als du ihn zum ersten Mal trafst hat er einen Zauber auf dich gelegt. Nur weiss ich nicht genau welchen. Ich müsste ein paar Tests durchführen... aber ohne meinen Körpeer... geht es leider nicht." sagte Anthilin unglücklich und verliess das Bett, Trunks folgte ihm. " Ohne meinen Körper geht es wirklich nicht. Gomen nasai." " Ich muss diesen Zauber loswerden bevor ich jemanden ernsthaft verletze." sagte Trunks und packte Anthilin's Handgelenke. Unglücklich sah Anthilin Trunks an. " Ich kenne die genauen Koordinaten nicht." sagte Anthilin, doch sein Gesicht erhellte sich. " Warte mal, es gibt eine Möglichkeit! Allerdings..." " Allerdings was?" fragte Trunks ungeduldig. " allerdings weiss ich nicht genau ob es funktioniert." " Egal, sag mir was ich tun muss." verlangte Trunks und seine Augen glänzten vor Neugierde. " Also, ich könnte deinen Körper in die Halle aus Eis transportieren, aber dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe." sagte Anthilin und sah Trunks fest in die Augen. " Verstanden! Du kannst auf mich zählen." sagte Trunks. "Was soll ich tun?" " Konzentrier dich auf mich. Ich werde deine Kraft so lenken, dass du am richtigen Ort ankommst." erklärte Anthilin. Heftig nickte Trunks und konzentrierte sich auf Anthilin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ein sanftes blaues Licht umgab Trunks' Körper. Erschrocken sahen Goku und Vegeta wie Trunks zu schweben begann. Blitzschnell griffen die Beiden zu. Kalter Wind zischte ihnen um die Ohren als sie durch die Luft flogen. " Was ist hier los?!" rief Goku, unsanft landete er auf seinem Hinterteil, " Woher soll ich das wissen, Baka?" blaffte Vegeta und sah sich um. Sie waren in einem Raum, einem Raum ohne Wände. Farben wirbelten um die Plattform auf der sie standen. Was zum Teufel soll das? War das Motarsu's Schuld? ... oder war es dieser... Anthilin?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Streng dich an." befahl Anthilin. " Sonst wird das nichts!" "Hai!" sagte Trunks und nickte eifrig. Bitte! Dieses Mal muss es klappen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wieder wirbelten Goku, Vegeta und Trunks durch die Luft, bis sie schließlich hart auf dem kalten Boden landeten. Fluchend stand Vegeta auf und ging zu Goku. " hört es endlich auf?" wisperte Vegeta, dann trat er Goku in die Seite. "He, Kakarott! Steh auf! Es sieht aus als wären wir angekommen." " Uh... mir ist schlecht...." jammerte Goku. " Was war das? "Ich weiss es nicht, Baka!" knurrte Vegeta und hob Trunks hoch. " Hn..." " Ist er immer noch bewusstlos?" fragte Goku. Besorgt sah er Trunks an und strich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Trunks' Gesicht. " Ja." sagte Vegeta. " Komm mit! Wir werden uns umsehen!" "Hai." Wachsam gingen sie den gang entlang, doch ihre Schritte hallten laut wider. Unruhig blickte Vegeta immer wieder umher, irgendetwas störte ihn. " Vegeta?!" " Was ist, Kakarott?" knurrte Vegeta. " Was hast du jetzt schon wieder?" Genervt drehte sich Vegeta um und wollte Goku zurechtweisen, aber Goku war nicht mehr hinter ihm. "Huh...? Kakarott! Was soll das?!" Als er keine Antwort bekam wurde er wirklich unruhig. Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Und wo steckt Kakarott? "Kakarott! Wo steckst du? Verdammt. Ich hab keine Lust auf solche Spielchen! Kakarott!" "..." " Scheiße!" Laut vor sich hinfluchend ging Vegeta weiter, wenn er sich umdrehen würde wäre er verloren. Aus dem Eislabyrinth konnte er nicht entkommen, er musste weitergehen, sonst würde er nie hinausgelangen. Was ist das für ein Spielchen? Hat sich Motarsu das ausgedacht? Oder... war es... Trunks? Seufzend sah Vegeta seinen Sohn an. Warum sah Trunks so erschöpft aus? Es ging ihm doch wieder besser, oder nicht? Warum hatte Trunks dann immer noch Ringe unter den Augen und wieso war er so blass? Er hat sich nicht verändert. Er hat uns die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht. Er leidet immer noch... .Wieso kann er nicht einmal ehrlich zu sich sein? Plötzlich hielt Vegeta inne, er hörte eine Stimme. Aber es war nicht Goku's Stimme, obwohl sie Vegeta vertraut vorkam. So leise wie möglich schlich Vegeta weiter bis er in eine Halle aus Eis gelangte. Scheiße! Wo steckt Kakarott, wenn man ihn mal braucht?! Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke. Wa- was...? Dort stand Tsunya und in dem Eis war ein kleiner Junge eingeschlossen. So leise er konnte trat Vegeta ein wenig näher, um zu verstehen was Tsunya sagte. " Anthilin..." wisperte Tsunya und Vegeta's Augen weiteten sich. Das ist Anthilin?! " Bald ist es soweit. Hab noch ein wenig Geduld." Langsam schloss Tsunya die Augen und legte seine Hand auf die Wand. Die Stelle, auf der Tsunya's Hand lag, glühte rot auf und das Eis schmolz. Als das Eis um Anthilin's Körper herum geschmolzen war hob Tsunya ihn sanft hoch. " Endlich... du bist wieder frei... .Bald wirst du aufwachen ... dann werde ich dir zeigen wie schön die dunkle Seite ist..." Nein! Verdammt! Etwas unbeholfen legte Vegeta Trunks auf den Boden und ging ein paar Schritte auf Tsunya zu. " Lass den Jungen hier!" knurrte Vegeta. Grinsend sah Tsunya ihn an. " Hinder mich doch daran ihn mitzunehmen!" forderte Tsunya ihn auf. Hm... wenn der Typ hier ist, dann ist das Drachenkind gewiss auch hier. Wie praktisch, damit schlage ich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe! "Schwächling!"  
  
"Schwächling?!" wiederholte Vegeta und ging in Kampfposition. "Tse... das werden wir ja sehen." Vorsichtig legte Tsunya Anthilin auf den Boden und ging ebenfalls in Kampfposition.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Das sieht echt nicht gut aus!" sagte Goku als er die Auren von Tsunya und Vegeta gegeneinanderprallen spürte. Verwirrt sah er sich um, auf eine seltsame Art war er plötzlich in einem weiteren, geschlossenem Raum gelandet. Er hatte einen Ruck gespürt und war dann gegen eine Wand geprallt. Orientierungslos blickte er umher. " Willkommen." sagte plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter Goku's Rücken. " Motarsu?!" hastig wirbelte Goku herum und sah in Motarsu's grausame Augen. " Was willst du?" Auf alles gefasst sah Goku seinen Gegenüber an. " Ach, nichts besonderes. Nur ein Vorschlag und ein kleines Gespräch." sagte Motarsu und hinter ihm bildete sich aus schwarzem Nebel eine Art Sessel. " Setz dich." Erstaunt sah Goku, dass sich hinter ihm auch ein Sessel gebildet hatte. Wachsam sah Goku ihn an, dann setzte er sich. Mit einer Handbewegung liess Motarsu eine schwarze Kristallkugel erscheinen, in der Kugel konnte Goku sehen wie Vegeta gegen Tsunya kämpfte. " Vegeta," Besorgt sah Goku in die Kugel. "Tsunya ist zu stark." " Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen. Tsunya wird ihn schon nicht umbringen." sagte Motarsu gelangweilt. Misstrauisch betrachtete Goku sein Gesicht. " Du hast von einem Vorschlag gesprochen." sagte Goku. " Ja." sagte Tsunya. " Ich will, dass du mir dienst." "Nie im Leben!" knurrte Goku. Aber er fühlte sich seltsam, je länger er in Motarsu's Augen sah, umso mehr fühlte er sich zu ihm hingezogen. Was ist los mit mir? Ich verstehe das nicht! //Komm mit mir// Wisperte Motarsu's sanfte und verführerische Stimme in seinem Kopf. //Vertrau mir. Ich werde dir große Macht verleihen// Mehr und mehr wurde Goku in Motarsu's Bann gezogen. Langsam war Motarsu an Goku herangetreten und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. //Komm mit mir// Goku wollte dagegen ankämpfen, aber Motarsu's Stimme war so schön, immer tiefer versank Goku in den wunderschönen, dunklen Augen Motarsu's. //Ich kann dir all deine Wünsche erfüllen// Meine Wünsche? Was wünsche ich mir? Müde drehte Goku den Kopf und sah in die Kristallkugel. Langsam erkannte er Vegeta, er sah wie Vegeta und Tsunya miteinander kämpften, er sah Anthilin auf dem Boden liegen... und Trunks. Trunks? ... Trunks? ... was ich mir wünsche? Ich wünsche mir, dass Trunks wieder ein normales Leben führen kann! Ich will ihn wieder lachen sehen! Grob stieß Goku Motarsu von sich weg. " Vergiss es! Trunks ist mein Freund! Ich würde mich niemals seinem Feind anschließen!" " Hm... du hast ein gutes Herz und große Kraft. Schade, dass du dich für das kleine Drachenkind entschieden hast. Er gehört sowieso schon mir. Ich mache dir keine Illusionen, Trunks wird zu mir kommen und ihr werdet ihn nie wieder sehen." sagte Motarsu. " Ich hätte einen stärkeren Zauber auf dich anwenden sollen! Es ist eine Schande deine Kraft zu verschwenden."  
  
"Trunks gehört nicht dir! Er ist dich keine Puppe!" sagte Goku wütend. " Er hatte seinen eigenen Willen! Und er wird dich besiegen!" " Hm...vielleicht ist er wirklich stark genug um mich zu besiegen. Schließlich ist er ein Drachenkind... aber... ob er mich töten kann? Oder besser ob er mich töten will?" sagte Motarsu nachdenklich. " Ich wage es zu bezweifeln." "Was meinst du mit Drachenkind?" fragte Goku. " Und er will dich töten!" "Hmpf... er WILL mich töten? Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Er steht unter Druck." sagte Motarsu. " Ich kenne ihn besser als du glaubst. Ich habe ihn sein ganzes Leben lang beobachtet. Er kennt mich und ich kenne ihn. Er würde mich niemals töten. Durch mich kann er sich erinnern, ohne mich werden seine 'netten' Erinnerungen verschwinden und es nur noch die hässlichen Erinnerungen die ihn unglücklich machen." Entsetzt sah Goku ihn an und ballte die Fäuste. " Glaub es mir!"  
  
"Das kann nicht sein! Du lügst!" knurrte Goku, doch Motarsu schüttelte den Kopf. " Nein. Das ist der Pakt den ich mit Trunks vor langer Zeit geschlossen habe." sagte Motarsu und schenkte Goku ein grausames Lächeln. "Siehst du? Er wird mich nicht töten."  
  
So, was solln ma sagen? Na ja, ich werde wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit nicht updaten können, weil ich 1. einen Ferienjob hab und 2. meine Franzearbeit nicht so gut ausgefallen ist wie erwartet. Kurz und gut: weniger zeit am pc mehr lernen. *schnief * Ärgerlich! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nix meins (verdammt schade), (fast) alles Toriyama-san  
  
  
  
" Nein. Das ist der Pakt den ich mit Trunks vor langer Zeit geschlossen habe." sagte Motarsu und schenkte Goku ein grausames Lächeln. "Siehst du? Er wird mich nicht töten."  
  
" Miese Ratte! Wieso hast du das getan?" zischte Goku. Einen Moment lang sah Motarsu Goku mit einem seltsamen Blick an. " Damit er mich nicht tötet..." sagte Motarsu. "... weil ich ihn bei mir haben wollte... keiner von uns wollte allein sein."  
  
"Das ist doch Irrsinn! Weißt du eigentlich was du da tust?" fragte Goku. " Ja." Ein merkwürdiger Ton schwang in Motarsu's Stimme mit. " Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn man dich so misshandeln würde? Dein ganzes Leben lang wurdest du immer kontrolliert und du konntest nichts dagegen tun. Wie würdest du das finden?" fragte Goku wütend. " Tse... das kann mir doch egal sein. Ihm war es bisher auch immer egal bis er in diese Zeit kam. Plötzlich wart ihr da und habt es bemerkt. Jetzt will er frei sein, glaubt ihr. Trunks wäre jederzeit zu mir gekommen." sagte Motarsu. " Ich weiss nun mal nicht wie es ist, wenn sich jemand Sorgen um mich macht."  
  
" Ach ja, was ist mit deinen Eltern?! Sie sind garantiert besorgt!" sagte Goku, aber Motarsu's Gesichtszüge wurden noch härter als vorher. " Pah! Ich kenne meine Eltern kaum. Wie denn auch? Sie haben mich verkauft als ich noch ein kleines Kind war. Irgendwann habe ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie kommen und mich zurückholen..." sagte Motarsu bitter. " Wenn ich meine Eltern finde ...werde ich sie töten!" Schockiert sah Goku ihn an und schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. " Du bist verrückt! Sie sind deine Eltern, sie lieben dich doch!" sagte Goku. " Haha ... der war gut. Wenn sie mich wirklich geliebt haben... wieso haben sie mich dann verkauft? Kannst du mir das sagen?" fragte Motarsu mit eiskalter Stimme. Schweigend sah Goku zu Boden. " Du weißt es nicht... . Fein, die Unterhaltung ist beendet!" Durch eine Handbewegung verschwanden die Sessel wieder und Motarsu löste sich langsam in schwarzen Nebel auf. Verärgert sah er Goku an, er war wütend. Er hatte vor dem Saiyajin eine Schwäche gezeigt. " Ich verstehe ihn nicht. Wenn er doch selbst kein schönes Leben hatte... wieso verdirbt er dann anderen ihr leben?" fragte Goku sich selbst, dann sah er in die Kristallkugel. " Mist! Tsunya ist ja immer noch bei Trunks und Vegeta!" Wie komm ich hier wieder raus? ... Teleportation ist nicht!... dann eben mit Gewalt! Schnell formte er einen kleine Energiekugel und warf sie locker gegen die Wand. Die Energiekugel schmolz nicht wie erwartet das Eis, sondern prallte von der Wand ab und traf Goku an dem linken Arm. " Sch...!" Ist wohl wieder Motarsu's Zauber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Und was jetzt? Unsere Körper kann Tsunya jederzeit bekommen!" tobte Trunks. " Anthilin, was sollen wir tun? Ich will aufwachen! Ich muss Tou- san helfen!" Erschrocken über Trunks' plötzlichen Wutausbruch wich Anthilin zurück und verhedderte sich in den Bettlaken. Verwirrt sah Trunks ihn an. "Was hast du?" " I-ich hab mich nur erschrocken." stammelte Anthilin und begutachtete das weiße Bettlaken als ob es hochinteressant wäre. Erstaunt hob Trunks eine Augenbraue.  
  
" Ach ja, und weshalb?" fragte Trunks und Anthilin wurde rot. " Hey?" " Weil du so gebrüllt hast." Wisperte Anthilin. " Das bin ich nicht gewohnt."  
  
" Hm..." Ein merkwürdiges Sirren klang in Trunks' Ohren, ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht jetzt! Verblüfft sah Anthilin ihn an. " Was nicht jetzt?" fragte Anthilin. " Was hast du?" " Ich weiss es nicht genau..." wisperte Trunks und kippte nach vorne. "Trunks?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nicht schon wieder! Entnervt sah Trunks sich um, er war in der Eishalle. Langsam schwante Trunks etwas, er hatte es geahnt. Dort drüben kämpfte Vegeta gegen Tsunya. " Tou-san... wieso kannst du es nicht einmal lassen?" In diesem Moment prallte Tsunya hart gegen die Wand und sank zu Boden. " Was? Gibst du schon auf?" fragte Vegeta und trat Tsunya grob in den Magen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht krümmte Tsunya sich zusammen und spuckte Blut. "Wie erbärmlich." Kalt sah Vegeta ihn an und bemerkte Tsunya's fieses Grinsen nicht. Blitzschnell fügte sich ein Speer aus schwarzem Kristall hinter Vegeta's Rücken zusammen. Entsetzt sah Trunks wie der Speer Vegeta's Herz von hinten durchbohrte. Langsam sank Vegeta auf die Knie und starrte den Speer an. " Nein! Tou-san!" Geschockt sah Trunks die Szene die sich vor ihm abspielte. " TOU-SAN!" Vorsichtig wollte Trunks seinen Vater in den Arm nehmen, doch Vegeta fiel durch Trunks' Arme hindurch. Was? Röchelnd schlug Vegeta noch ein letztes Mal die Augen auf und sah in Tsunya's kalte Augen. Langsam ging Tsunya zu Anthilin hinüber und hob ihn auf. " Lass mich raten. Du hast Trunks-chan hier irgendwo versteckt?!" gluckste Tsunya zufrieden und ging an Vegeta vorbei. " Nein... lass ihn in Ruhe!" verlangte Vegeta schwach. Spöttisch sah Tsunya ihn an und ging weiter in die Richtung in der Trunks lag. " Hinder mich dran." Sanft hob Tsunya Trunks über die Schulter und drehte sich noch einmal zu Vegeta um. " Tut mir ja leid, aber es ging nicht anders." Damit begann er sich aufzulösen. " Nein..." röchelte Vegeta. " Trunks..." Dann schloss er die Augen. " NEIN! TOU-SAN! TOU-SAN! WACH AUF!" Es ist doch nur eine Vision. Wieso tut es so weh?  
  
* * * * *  
  
" Tou-san..." Zitternd saß Trunks in dem weichen Himmelbett. " Alles okay?" fragte Anthilin und Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. Nein.... nichts ist okay... Tou-san... " Nicht ist okay. Ich hatte eine Vision... ich habe meinen Vater gesehen." wisperte Trunks. " Tsunya hat ihn... er hat ihn... er... Tsunya... hat ihn.... umgebracht..." " Nein... das kann nicht sein..." flüsterte Anthilin mit heiserer Stimme. Nii-san, warum nur? Wieso tust du so was? " Wieso kann ich nicht aufwachen?" fluchte Trunks verzweifelt. " Ich weiss es nicht!" sagte Anthilin unglücklich. " Warte! Vielleicht können wir ihn doch warnen!" " Wie?" wollte Trunks wissen. Ich würde alles tun um Tou-san zu retten! " Gib mir deine Hand. Konzentrier dich nur auf ihn, jeder andere Gedanke würde den Aufbau der Verbindung zerstören." " Verstanden!" sagte Trunks und dachte nur an seinen Vater.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Tou-san? Hörst du mich?/ Irritiert sah Vegeta umher, dann sah er in die Richtung in der Trunks' Körper lag. " Trunks?! Sofort begriff Tsunya und nutzte diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit. Schnell schoss er hervor und trat Vegeta gegen die Brust. Keuchend sah Vegeta Tsunya an und holte zum Gegenangriff aus. /Tou-san!/ Geschickt wich Tsunya dem Schlag aus und schoss spielerisch eine Energiekugel auf Vegeta ab. Verächtlich schnaubend schlug Vegeta die Kugel beiseite und grinste hämisch. /Tou-san!/ Trunks? /Ja, pass auf!/ " Ist das alles was du kannst?" spöttelte Vegeta und musterte Tsunya, er merkte nicht, dass Tsunya ihn die ganze Zeit täuschte. Schnell stürzte sich Tsunya auf Vegeta, lässig wich Vegeta aus und schmiss Tsunya hart gegen die Wand. Keuchend sank Tsunya zu Boden und Vegeta nutzte diesen Moment um Tsunya grob in den Magen zu treten. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht krümmte Tsunya sich zusammen und spuckte Blut. "Wie erbärmlich!" Kalt sag Vegeta Tsunya an und bemerkte das fiese Grinsen Tsunya's nicht. Blitzschnell fügte sich der Speer aus schwarzem Kristall hinter Vegeta's Rücken zusammen. / Tou-san! Hinter dir! Pass auf!/ Ruckartig wirbelte Vegeta herum und riss geistesgegenwärtig den Arm hoch. " Scheiße!" Wütend sah Vegeta Tsunya an, dann grinste er. " Sehr hinterlistig." "Tja, im Krieg und in der Liebe ist eben alles erlaubt." kommentierte Tsunya und musterte Vegeta's blutigen, von dem Speer durchbohrten Arm. " Sieht ja übel aus. Meinst du, du kannst damit noch kämpfen?" "Klar, ist nur ein Kratzer." sagte Vegeta. //Tou-san, hör auf Tsunya zu unterschätzen!// Ach, sei still! //TOU-SAN!// " Na komm schon!" " Hm, dann stirb." sagte Tsunya und warf ein paar lange, dünne Nadeln nach Vegeta. In diesem Moment erfüllte ein warmes blaues Licht den Raum. " Uh... nicht grade meine Lieblingsart zu reisen." Grummelte Anthilin und stand unsicher auf. Verblüfft sah Tsunya ihn an. "... Nii-san..." " Iiiyaah! Das ist unerträglich!" wimmerte Trunks und griff sich an den Kopf. Sofort rannte Anthilin zu ihm hin und musterte Trunks aufmerksam. " So... du bist also wieder wach..." stellte Tsunya fest und wollte ui Trunks und Anthilin gehen. Schnell stellte sich Vegeta ihm in den Weg. " Lass sie in Ruhe!" knurrte Vegeta und erntete dafür einen spöttischen Blick. " Wie süß. Der große Held." witzelte Tsunya, dann wurde er ernst. " Hör mal, wenn du am Leben bleiben willst, solltest du dich raushalten. Es ist eh ein Wunder, dass du bei deinem Blutverlust noch stehen kannst." "Hn... ich bin halt ein Saiyajin." Sagte Vegeta und ging in Kampfposition. " Uh... ich kann nicht mehr..." wisperte Trunks und gab nach, er spürte wie große Kraft seinen Körper durchflutete. Danach wusste er nichts mehr. " Trunks?... Trunks, was hast du?!" rief Anthilin und schüttelte den größeren Jungen. " Hm?" Neugierig sah Tsunya über Vegeta's Schulter hinweg, auch Vegeta sah Trunks an. Trunks' Augen leuchteten in einem merkwürdigem türkisblau und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. //Tsunya!// Ertönte Motarsu's Stimme in Tsunya's Kopf. Ja, sire? // Verschwinde augenblicklich! Trunks hat seine Kräfte nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!// Sofort löste Tsunya sich auf, er hatte Glück. Kurz nachdem Tsunya verschwunden war ging eine starke Schockwelle von Trunks aus. " Oh nein! Er kann seine Kraft nicht mehr kontrollieren!" rief Anthilin Vegeta zu. " Wir müssen sofort hier raus!" Schnell packte er Vegeta an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus der Halle. Wiederwillig liess Vegeta sich mitziehen, aber nicht ohne noch einmal seinen Sohn anzusehen. Trunks war vollkommen weggetreten, er bemerkte nicht was um ihn herum geschah und das er der Auslöser für dieses Chaos war. " Was ist mit dem Jungen? Die Höhle wird einstürzen, die Trümmer werden ihn erschlagen!" rief Vegeta. " Bulma wird mich umbringen, wenn ihm was passiert!" Grummelnd hastete Anthilin um die Ecke und prallte gegen Goku, benommen rappelte er sich auf.  
  
Hmpf! Jetzt wo ich endlich wieder Zeit zum schreiben habe funzt das I-net nicht richtig. Wahrscheinlich werde ich jetzt nur noch gaaaaanz selten posten können, noch seltener als sonst. Höchstens 1mal im Monat. * schnief * Na ja, außerdem wird es wohl wieder Krach mit meinen sogenannten 'besten Freundinnen' geben, kommt im Moment häufiger vor. Und nach einem Streit hab ich meistens Lust Storys zu schreiben, fragt sich nur ob ich's kann. .; Ich neige zu Gewaltausbrüchen (jedenfalls momentan) und da sind Verletzungen häufig. Kurz und gut: Ich hab keine Ahnung wann ich posten kann und werde. Gomen, jetzt hab ich euch so zugelaber. ; Trotzdem, ... Review irgendwer? 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nix meins (verdammt schade), (fast) alles Toriyama-san  
  
Das Kapitel ist Ally, O-chan, Midi, Mephisto, Meta und allen anderen lieben Freunden gewidmet.  
  
  
  
Glücklich sah Goku Vegeta und den kleinen Jungen an. " Wo hast du gesteckt? Hattest du dich verirrt, Kakarott?!" knurrte Vegeta. " Hm?" " Ich habe Motarsu getroffen!" erklärte Goku als die Höhle plötzlich von einer neuen Schockwelle erschüttert wurde. " Was ist denn hier los? Und wo steckt Trunks?" " Wir haben keine Zeit um uns zu unterhalten!" rief Anthilin. " Wir müssen hier raus, bevor wir unter dem Eis begraben werden!"  
  
"Gut." sagte Goku und hob Anthilin über die Schulter. Hoffentlich kann ich wieder die momentane Teleportation einsetzten! " Los Vegeta! Gib mir deine Hand!" Grummelnd griff Vegeta nach Goku's Hand und nickte. Irritiert zappelte Anthilin als er plötzlich ein leichtes Ziehen spürte und sich dann in dem kalten Gebirge vor der Höhle befand. Vorsichtig setze Goku Anthilin ab und ging in die Hocke um mit dem kleinen Jungen auf Augenhöhe zu sein. " Sag mal, Kleiner, wie heißt du?" fragte Goku und strich Anthilin ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht um in seine Augen sehen zu können. Das Einzige was er sah war vollkommene Schwärze. Er ist blind?! Aber wie hat er den Weg aus der Höhle gefunden?!  
  
"Mein Name ist Anthilin." stellte Anthilin sich vor. Erwartungsvoll sah Anthilin in Richtung der eingestürzten Höhle. Unruhig folgte Goku seinem Blick, doch dann sah er Vegeta an. " Ich kann seine Aura nicht mehr spüren." wisperte Goku tonlos. " Ist er tot?!" "Nein!" sagte Vegeta und Anthilin gleichzeitig. Unmerklich zuckte Goku zusammen und starrte die Beiden verblüfft an. " Er lebt." sagte Anthilin bestimmt und stapfte zu den Resten der Höhle. " Ich weiss es." " Woher weißt du es?" wollte Goku wissen. "Ich kann seine Aura nicht spüren..." " Durch die Verbindung weiss ich, dass er lebt!" erklärte Anthilin und kletterte mühsam auf den Trümmern herum. Trunks, wo steckst du? /Anthilin.../ Trunks' Stimme klang müde und schwach./ Was ist passiert?/ ... Später... wo bist du? /Weiss nich'.../ Plötzlich wurde Anthilin grob an den Schultern gepackt und hochgehoben. " Welche Verbindung? Meinst du den Ohrring?" zischte Vegeta während er Anthilin's schmalen Körper schüttelte. " Ja... der Ohrring... Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh!" wimmerte Anthilin. Unsanft landete er auf seinem Hinterteil, sofort fuhr er mit der Hand über die Stellen an seinen Armen an denen Vegeta ihn festgehalten hatte. Dunkelviolett waren sie, knurrend rieb Anthilin über die Stellen und überlegte welchen schmerzhemmenden Zauber er anwenden sollte. Leise trat Goku an den Jungen heran und begutachtete seine Arme, verärgert wanderte sein Blick zu Vegeta hinüber. Warum behandeln die mich wie ein kleines Kind? "Was sollte das Vegeta? Er ist doch nur ein Kind!" Von wegen Kind.... " Sei still, du nervst Kakarott!" Ich bin kein Kind, na ja, mein Körper ist vielleicht der eines Kindes... / Was ist los? Bist du in den Genuss meines Vaters gekommen?/ Mhm.... ja... /Nimm's nicht persönlich. Er ist eigentlich ganz okay./ Irritiert runzelte Anthilin die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu. Genervt drehte er sich langsam zu Vegeta und Goku um, die Beiden argumentierten immer noch lautstark darüber wie man Kinder behandeln sollte. " Ähm... Entschuldigung? ...HEY! Hört mir mal zu!" Jedoch schien es als hätten die Zwei den Jungen nicht gehört. " Hallo? ... VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! HÖRT MIR ENDLICH ZU!" Erschrocken sah Goku den schmalen Jungen an, während einer Diskussion mit Vegeta hatte er Anthilin vollkommen vergessen. " Was ist denn, ... Anthilin?" fragte Goku und sah in die tiefschwarzen Augen des Jungen. Grummelnd schob Vegeta Goku aus dem Weg und ging zu Anthilin herüber. " Hey! Was sollte das?" " Du willst, dass wir Trunks suchen." vermutete Vegeta und Anthilin nickte. " Er muss hier irgendwo sein." Nahezu gelangweilt begann Vegeta die schweren Eis- und Gesteinsbrocken wegzuräumen. Schweigend sah Goku ihm zu, dann folgte er seinem Beispiel und begann die Trümmer zu entfernen. Nach einigen Minuten schien es als hätten die Trümmer Trunks verschluckt. Nirgends gab es ein Lebenszeichen von ihm, doch dann sah Anthilin eine lavendelfarbene Haarsträhne. " Dort! Weiter links, Goku-san!" rief Anthilin und deutete dorthin wo er vermutete, dass Trunks dort begraben war. Schnell entfernte Goku die Trümmer und hob Trunks vorsichtig hoch. Trunks' gesamter Körper war von blauen Flecken und Rissen übersäht, seine Augen waren fest geschlossen. Erleichtert sah Vegeta wie sich Trunks' Brust hob und senkte. " Ihr hattet Recht." sagte Goku glücklich. "Er lebt." Zufrieden nickte Anthilin und ging hinüber zu Goku um Trunks zu untersuchen. " Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut. Er hat nur einige Schrammen, aber nichts ernsteres. Er ist sehr erschöpft." sagte Anthilin und sah zu Vegeta hinüber, während Goku ihn nur fragend ansah. " Wovon soll er denn erschöpft sein?" fragte Goku. " Trunks war doch die ganze Zeit bewusstlos." Grummelnd sah Vegeta Goku an und schüttelte den Kopf. " Hast du es nicht gespürt, Kakarott? Trunks konnte seine Kräfte nicht mehr kontrollieren, dadurch ist die Höhle eingestürzt, Baka." knurrte Vegeta und Anthilin zuckte zusammen. Meine Güte, wie kann man nur so unfreundlich sein? Goku-san hat ihn doch nur gefragt was passiert ist. Verlegen kratzte sich Goku am Hinterkopf. " Tut mir leid, Vegeta. Aber ich habe seine Aura nicht gespürt, da war nur so ein Beben, mehr nicht." Sagte Goku. " Genau! Wie damals... als er ausgerastet ist und das Zimmer verwüstet hat." Erstaunt sah Anthilin Goku an und runzelte die Stirn. " Ausgerastet? Sind Gegenstände durch die Luft geflogen, Sachen explodiert und Gläser zersprungen?" fragte Anthilin neugierig. Irritiert sah Goku ihn an. "Woher weißt du das?" fragte Goku. " Du warst doch nicht dabei und keiner hat davon erzählt." " Ich... uhm... ich werde es ihnen später erklären..." sagte Anthilin ausweichend. " Später? Na, meinetwegen. Ich nehme an, dass die anderen auch wissen wollen was los ist." Meinte Goku. " Und, Anthilin, es wäre mir lieber, wenn du mich duzen würdest." Genervt rollte Vegeta die Augen und schnaubte, doch Anthilin nickte. " Wenn ihr mit dem Gelabere fertig seid, können wir ja... Hey?! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?!" rief Vegeta und starrte Anthilin an, der von einem violetten Licht umgeben war. Auch Trunks war von jenem seltsam kalten Licht umgeben. Plötzlich ertönte eine körperlose Stimme. 'Tse... es war euer Fehler herzukommen, Saiyajins. Ihr hättet euch da raushalten sollen.' Schockiert begriff Goku wessen Stimme er hörte, es war ohne Zweifel Motarsu's. " Mistkerl... . Warum kannst du nicht endlich Trunks in Ruhe lassen?" fluchte Goku wütend. ' Wieso denn? Er gehört mir. Warum sollte ich ihn den Menschen überlassen?' fragte Motarsu. " Er gehört nicht dir! Er gehört weder dir noch sonst jemandem!" rief Anthilin. Langsam verstärkte sich das Licht und Anthilin und Trunks wurden in die Luft gehoben. Knurrend beobachtete Vegeta wie die Beiden hilflos in der Luft schwebten und er konnte nichts tun, sonst würde er wohlmöglich Trunks oder Anthilin verletzen. ' Du willst aufmüpfig werden? Du solltest dich schämen, mein Junge. Schließlich darfst du gleich deinen Bruder wiedersehen. Ich in mir sicher er wird ich freuen dich zu sehen.' " Oh nein! Er bleibt hier! Die Beiden bleiben hier!" rief Goku wütend, doch plötzlich hörte er Anthilin wimmern. Hastig drehte er sich um und sah wie der kleine Junge regungslos in der Luft schwebte. " Was hast du mit Anthilin gemacht?" ' Nichts... er hat lediglich versucht den Bann zu brechen. Das konnte ich nun mal nicht zulassen und musste das verhindern.' antwortete Motarsu's kalte Stimme gelassen. 'Aber jetzt ist Schluß mit dem Palaver. Ich habe viel zu tun und will meine Zeit nicht mit euch vergeuden.' " Was meinst du damit?!" knurrte Vegeta ärgerlich. Hilflos mussten Vegeta und Goku zusehen wie sich Trunks und Anthilin auflösten. " NEIN! Lass sie hier!" brüllte Goku und Vegeta ballte die Fäuste. Schließlich waren Trunks und Anthilin verschwunden. " Scheiße!" fluchte Vegeta laut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Entsetzt stieß Motarsu einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, bevor er gegen seinen Thron fiel. Sofort huschte Tsunya zu ihm herüber und half ihm auf. " Was ist passiert? Seid ihr in Ordnung, Sire?" fragte Tsunya als Motarsu's Blick wieder klar wurde. Langsam setzte sich Motarsu auf den Thron und griff sich an die Stirn. " Verdammt! Irgendjemand hat sich eingemischt." zischte Motarsu. " Er muss sehr stark sein, wenn er meine Magie unterbinden kann." " Das Drachenkind?" fragte Tsunya nervös, doch Motarsu schüttelte den Kopf. " Nein, das war nicht Trunks' Kraft, er ist noch nicht vollständig erwacht." sagte Motarsu. " Und wo sind Anthilin und Trunks jetzt?" wollte Tsunya wissen, doch wieder schüttelte Motarsu den Kopf und ließ ein Grollen hören. " Ich weiss es nicht! Aber sie müssen in einer anderen Dimension sein, in der ich sie nicht orten kann!" erklärte Motarsu wütend und schmiss den Krug Wein, der neben seinem Thron auf dem Tisch stand, zu Boden. " Verdammt!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Anthilin? Hey, Anthilin, wach auf." Leise vor sich hingrummelnd richtete Anthilin sich auf. " Na endlich... ich dachte schon du würdest ewig schlafen." sagte Trunks und half Anthilin auf die Beine. " Soweit alles okay?" "Ja... wo sind wir?" wollte Anthilin wissen und sag sich neugierig um. Hoffnungslos zuckte Trunks mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam lief er ein paar Schritte. " Keine Ahnung." Sie waren auf einer vollkommen weißen Ebene. " Was jetzt?" Plötzlich flammte ein weißes Feuer vor ihnen auf. Sofort riss Trunks die Fäuste hoch und ging in Kampfstellung. " Wer ist da?" fragte Trunks. Ruhig sah Anthilin die Flammen an und legte eine Hand auf Trunks' Arm. " Sei ruhig. Es droht uns hier keine Gefahr... im Gegenteil..." sagte Anthilin. "Anthilin hat Recht, junges Drachenkind. Ich will euch nicht schaden, ich will euch helfen." flüsterten die Flammen. Die Stimme der Flammen war warm und freundlich und eindeutig weiblich. Augenblicklich erkannte Anthilin die Stimme. " Ihr... ihr habt..." stammelte Anthilin und starrte das weiße Feuer an. "Ja, ich habe dich in deinen Schlaf geschickt." Unsicher sah Trunks zwischen dem Feuer und Anthilin hin und her. War dieses seltsame Feuer doch ein Feind?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich weiss, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr gepostet hab, aber das hat verschiedene Gründe. 1) das Internet wollte net so wie ich es wollte und dann hat sich mein compu auch gegen mich gestellt und schlappgemacht. 2) Muss ich viel lernen da es mein letztes Jahr auf dieser Schule ist. 3) Hatte ich Streit mit guten Freunden der mich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Ist doch immer wieder interessant zu bemerken wie gerne 'gute Freunde' hinter dem Rücken über einen lästern, ne? Aber ich habe euch nun lange genug mit meinen Problemen zugequatscht, sonst liest nachher keiner mehr weiter, weil alle Angst vor meinem 'Kommentar' haben. Bitte reviewt. Ohne Reviews hab ich keine Lust zu schreiben und dann dauert's wieder so lange bis ich poste. Vielen Dank an alle die gereviewt haben und diese Geschichte gelesen haben. ~Vision~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nix meins (verdammt schade), (fast) alles Toriyama-san  
  
Das Kapitel ist den Reviewern gewidmet.  
  
"Nein, ich bin kein Feind. Ich weiss was ihr jetzt denken mögt, dennoch war der Schlaf zu euer beider Schutz. Es war notwendig, damit ihr euch treffen konntet. Denn ihr habt Beide eine wichtige Aufgabe." " Eine wichtige Aufgabe? Ich? Wozu soll ich denn nutzen?" fragte Anthilin und trat einen Schritt vor. Leise zischelten die weißen Flammen und Anthilin wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. "Du sollst der Wächter des Drachenkindes sein. Lehre und beschütze es." Schockiert starrte Anthilin die Flammen an. Das soll meine Aufgabe sein? /Scheint jedenfalls so.../ "Verzeiht mir diese Frage, aber wie soll das gehen? Ich habe nicht die Kraft um ihn zu beschützen und was soll ich ihn lehren? Es gibt nichts was ich ihm beibringen kann." sagte Anthilin. "Du irrst dich. Du hast dir große magische Kraft und großes Wissen angeeignet. Zudem wirst du bald den Körper erhalten der dir gebührt, du wirst erwachsen werden und große Macht erhalten. Unterrichte das junge Drachenkind mit all deiner Kraft und beschütze es mit deinem Leben." zischelten die Flammen. Erstaunt sah Anthilin in das lodernde Feuer. Er würde einen erwachsenen Körper erhalten? Aber weshalb? Langsam ging Trunk zu ihm hin und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen. Irritiert sah Anthilin zu ihm auf, dann lächelte er. " Gut, ich werde mein Bestes geben. Trunks wird seine Kraft perfekt beherrschen." versprach Anthilin. "Er wird Motarsu besiegen!" "Ich vertraue dir, Anthilin. Und ich glaube an eure Kraft. Ihr werdet es schaffen. Doch von nun an kann ich euch nicht mehr helfen, all meine Kraft ist aufgebraucht. Mir bleibt nur ein kleiner Teil um euch zurückzuschicken." sagten die Flammen. "So lebt denn wohl." Ein Wirbel aus gleißendem weißen Licht umgab Trunks und Anthilin und trug di Beiden hoch in die Luft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Wa-was ist das?" rief Dende als gleißendes Licht den Palast erfüllte. " Ich das nicht wissen!" gab Mr Popo zurück als das Licht langsam erlosch und ein warmer Wind durch die Räume wehte. Vorsichtig betraten sie den Vorhof und sahen wie Trunks und Anthilin zu Boden schwebten. Sofort hastete Dende zu ihnen und untersucht sie. Beide waren fest am schlafen, doch selbst im Schlaf hatte Trunks den Arm schützend um den kleinen Jungen gelegt. "Hilf mir die zwei reinzubringen." Sagte Dende und versuchte die beiden Schlafenden in den Palast zu befördern. Doch so leicht war das nicht, obwohl Trunks sehr stark abgenommen hatte wog er immer noch zuviel für den jungen Gott. " Meine Güte, ich wusste nicht, dass Saiyajins so schwere Knochen haben!" Plötzlich griffen zwei starke Arme zu und hoben Trunks hoch. Erschrocken fuhr Dende herum, dann atmete er erleichtert auf. " Ah, Piccolo, hab ich mich erschrocken!" " Hm... den kleinen Jungen wirst du wohl alleine reinbringen können." Sagte Piccolo. "Äh, ja. Natürlich." Murmelte Dende und wandte sich Anthilin zu. Den Jungen?! ... komisch, ich habe so ein schlechtes Gefühl. "Bring ihn in das hintere Schlafzimmer. Mr Popo? Würdest du mir mal helfen?! Fragte Dende und trug den Jungen in den Palast. Eifrig nickte Mr Popo und ging hinter Dende her, gefolgt von Piccolo. "Piccolo...? Warum bist du hier?" fragte Dende nachdem sie die Beiden auf das große Bett gelegt hatten. Nachdenklich neigte Piccolo den Kopf und sah Anthilin an. "Ich weiss es nicht genau. Ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl und bin hergeflogen um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Sagte Piccolo und musterte Anthilin intensiv. ".... was meinst du, ist er ein Mensch?" Unsicher musterte auch Dende Anthilin, dann seufzte er. "Ich weiss nicht.... Er sieht aus wie ein Mensch, aber seine Aura ist anders." Sagte Dende und drehte sich zu Mr Popo um. " Hol bitte Goku und die anderen." " Jawohl!" sagte Mr Popo und Dende wandte sich wieder Trunks und Anthilin zu. Seufzend schüttelte Dende den Kopf, irgendetwas war hier faul, nur was war es? Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Es gibt zu viele Fragen.... aber das Wichtigste ist zu erfahren wer dieser Junge ist und was mit Trunks los ist. "Dende?" Erschrocken wirbelte Dende herum und sah in das Gesicht des Ex- Gottes. "Ah... was gibt's Piccolo?" fragte Dende und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Was ist?" "Du machst dir Sorgen wegen diesem Jungen. Du willst wissen wer er ist." Mutmaßte Piccolo und sah den jungen Gott an. Unsicher und schuldbewusst zugleich senkte Dende den Kopf. War es denn so offensichtlich? War er denn der Einzige der sich Sorgen machte? "Soll ich nachsehen?" "Häh?" Verwirrt sah Dende Piccolo an. "Bitte was?" "Ob ich nachsehen soll." Wiederholte Piccolo geduldig. "Ich kann doch in seinen Erinnerungen nachsehen." Verzückt starrte Dende ihn an. Das war es. Aber was wenn dem Jungen dadurch Schaden zugefügt wurde? Und was, wenn er ein Feind war? "Gut... versuchen wir's." sagte er schließlich, Piccolo nickte und trat an Anthilin's Seite. Vorsichtig legte er die Hände an Anthilin's Schläfen und zog sie blitzartig wieder weg. Keuchend taumelte er zurück und griff sich an den Kopf. "Verdammt! Das ist unmöglich!" fluchte Piccolo fassungslos. Besorgt huschte Dende zu ihm herüber. "...es ist alles in Ordnung...." "Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Dende und deutete auf Anthilin. "Er blockiert mich... er hat einen sehr starken Selbstschutz" knurrte Piccolo verärgert. "Was?... aber er ist doch noch ein Kind. Woher kann er das?!" fragte Dende und starrte Anthilin interessiert und besorgt zugleich an. Was zum Henker ist dieser Junge?! "Du bist doch auch nur ein Kind..." kommentierte eine kalte Stimme von der Tür her. Sofort drehten sich Piccolo und Dende zu der Tür und sahen Goku und Vegeta. "Im übrigen ist der Junge kein Feind... er hasst Motarsu." Erstaunt sagen Dende und Piccolo ihn an. "Aha... und woher weisst du das? Und wieso seid ihr hier? Mr Popo war doch noch gar nicht bei Capsule Corporation." Grinsend betrachtete Vegeta den Ohrring an Trunks' Ohr, dann sah er Dende arrogant lächelnd an. "Ich weiss es halt, find dich damit ab." Meinte Vegeta und Dende ballte die Fäuste. Dieser arrogante Schnösel! Seufzend sah Goku Vegeta an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben ihn getroffen. Er ist in Ordnung, ehrlich." Sagte Goku und wurde von Piccolo eingehend gemustert. "Was ist? Es stimmt." "So? ... du weißt, dass er kein Mensch ist?!" grummelte Piccolo. "Wir wissen nicht über ihn." Mürrisch sah Vegeta Piccolo an, der Namekianer hatte Recht. "Und? Trunks vertraut ihm." Grummelte Vegeta in dem gleichen Ton zurück. Erstaunt hob Piccolo eine Augenbraue, dann musterte er Vegeta. "Ach? Geht deine 'Liebe' zu deinem Sohn so weit, dass dein natürliches Misstrauen verschwindet?" fragte Piccolo spöttisch. Kalt sah Vegeta ihn an. Was denkt sich dieser Namekianer eigentlich?! Plötzlich bemerkte Dende das Blut das von Vegeta's Wunde ausging, bisher hatte Vegeta so gestanden, dass man seinen Arm nicht sah. "Du bist verletzt... Moment, das haben wir gleich." Murmelte Dende und heilte Vegeta's Arm. "... war ist passiert? Und sagt jetzt nicht das wäre ein Trainingsunfall gewesen." Schnell tauschten Goku und Vegeta Blick us, dann trat Goku vor und begann zu erzählen.  
  
______________________  
  
Sorry, es ist sehr kurz. Mehr konnte ich nicht aufbringen. Ich bin am pc einer Freundin, mein eigener ist total überlastet mit allem möglichen Kram.  
  
Das nächste Kapitel wird länger. Versprochen! Read and Review! Please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nix meins (verdammt schade), (fast) alles Toriyama-san  
  
Widmung: Jule, Tora, Inu, Meta, Ally und der bwtd-ml.  
  
"Mama! Papa, bitte! Nein! Bitte, bitte!" schrie ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge und zappelte im eisernen Griff des Mannes der ihn festhielt. "Lasst mich nicht hier! Mamaaaaa!" Verärgert hielt der Mann dem Jungen den Mund zu und sah ihn böse an. "Sei still! Ich habe sehr viele Se'r für dich bezahlt!" fauchte er wütend das verängstigte Kind an. "Los, nenn mir deinen Namen!" Erschrocken stammelte der Junge seinen Namen. "M-Motarsu." Grob legte der Mann ihm in Halsband um und liess ihn los. " Ich bin Ky'la." Stellte er sich vor. "Ich bin Sklavenhändler wie du siehst. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Hübsche Kinder wie du werden immer von reichen Leuten gekauft. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich auf einiges vorbereiten, die machen dich zu ihrem Spielzeug, mein Kleiner." Zitternd sah Motarsu Ky'la mit großen Augen an. "Unerfahrene Kinder wie du sind immer sehr beliebt." Meinte Ky'la und strich durch das schwarze, seidige Haar Motarsu's und sah in die großen blauschwarzen Augen. "Ja, ich denke ich werde einen guten Preis für dich aushandeln können." Unglücklich sah Motarsu zu Boden. Seine Eltern hatten ihn für ein paar Diamanten verkauft und er würde das Spielzeug irgendeines reichen Mannes werden. "Verzeihung? Sind sie Ky'la?" fragte ein gutaussehender junger Mann mit hellblonden, fast weißen, Haaren. Lächelnd trat Ky'la heran und musterte ihn. "Ja, der bin ich. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen? Suchen sie einen guten Sklaven?" fragte Ky'la. Gelassen sah der Mann ihn an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Motarsu. "Ja, möglichst noch ein Kind." Sagte der Fremde ohne seinen Blick von Motarsu abzuwenden. Ungeniert grinsend folgte Ky'la seinem Blick. "Ah ja, wie ich sehe gefällt ihnen der Junge, Herr...?" fragte Ky'la und rieb sich geschäftig die Hände. "Seilen. Mein Name ist Seilen. Und ja der Junge gefällt mir. Wie viel kostet er?" fragte Seilen. "Oh, er ist noch sehr neu hier. Er hat noch keine Ausbildung genossen." Genossen sprach Ky'la so süßlich aus, dass es Motarsu eiskalt über den Rücken lief. Kühl liess Seilen seinen Blick von Motarsu zu Ky'la schweifen. "Wie viel?`" fragte Seilen noch mal. "Ich würde ihn gerne selber erziehen, dafür zahle ich jeden Preis." Interessiert hob Ky'la ein Augenbraue. Dieser Mann schien leicht und für den Jungen würde er sicherlich eine hohen Preis erzielen. "Fünfhundert Se'r." bot Seilen und sah Motarsu wieder an. "Dieser Junge ist viel mehr wert, Sire. Und das wissen sie genauso gut wie ich. Er ist locker das sechsfache wert. Allein für diese Augen würden viele das Doppelte zahlen. Und dann achten sie auf die seidigen Haare und die makellose Haut. Ganz zu schweigen von dem zarten Körperbau und seiner Abstammung. Wie sie sehen ist der Junge viel mehr wert als sie geboten haben, Sire." Sagte Ky'la. "Zehntausend. Mehr nicht. Schließlich ist er nicht geschult." Meinte Seilen und warf ihm einen Lederbeutel vor die Füße. Gierig hob Ky'la den Beutel auf und spähte hinein. "Abgemacht, der Junge gehört euch." Sagte Ky'la während er die blaufunkelnden Diamanten betrachtete und schob Motarsu zu Seilen hin. Sanft packte Seilen Motarsu am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Laden.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Verwirrt setzte sich Trunks in Gottes Bett aufrecht. "Was war denn das?" /Was war was?/ Müde blinzelte Anthilin zu ihm hoch und rieb sich die Augen. Stumm sah Trunks in Anthilin's leere, schwarze Augen. Selbst ohne Trunks' Gesicht sehen zu können wusste Anthilin was los war. /... was hast du gesehen?/ In dem Augenblick in dem er gefragt hatte überschwemmte Anthilin eine Flut von Bildern und er wusste was Trunks gesehen hatte. Das beherrschst du also auch schon. Ich wusste nicht, dass du Bilder projizieren kannst. /ich kann auch Gedanken lesen... Ich habe zufällig einen Teil deiner Erinnerung gesehen als du geschlafen hast./ Sofort versteifte sich Anthilin und fühlte sich aus unerkannten Gründen schuldig. Was hast du gesehen? /Du liebst Tsunya wirklich... ich wusste nicht, dass er dein Zwilling ist./ Anthilin's sonst leblose Augen wirkten traurig. Er ist nicht böse, nur unglücklich und weiss nicht was er tun soll. ... nach meinem Verschwinden wurde er traurig, depressiv. Motarsu hat das gespürt und ihn zu sich geholt. /Du hast es gesehen... und du konntest nichts tun./ Ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen... Meine Kräfte... waren nichtstark genug. Sanft nahm Trunks den kleineren Jungen in den Arm. "Wir bekommen ihn zurück. Das verspreche ich dir." Plötzlich wurde die Welt um Trunks schwarz.  
  
"Das ist doch was er will. Er hat dir gesagt was du bist. Er will nur seinen Bruder zurück, aber das Schicksal der Erde ist ihm egal." Sagte eine angenehme Stimme und Trunks wandte sich zu Motarsu um. "Das stimmt nicht. Er will natürlich seinen Bruder zurückhaben. Aber die Erde ist ihm nicht egal!" sagte Trunks hitzig. "Er liebt Tsunya und er hat das Recht ihn zurück zu bekommen. Er ist sein Bruder!" Langsam trat Motarsu auf Trunks zu und zog ihn an sich. Widerwillig liess sich Trunks in den Arm nehmen. "Der arme Junge ist sehr einsam wie sein Bruder." Murmelte Motarsu und strich Trunks durch die Haare. Ungewollt lehnte sich Trunks in die Berührung und genoss es. "Du bist auch einsam." Flüsterte Trunks und Motarsu hob eine elegante Augenbraue. "Ich hatte eine Vision. Ich habe dich gesehen als du eine Kind warst, deine Eltern haben dich verkauft." Grob drückte Motarsu Trunks zu Boden und sah in seine Augen. Seufzend fuhr Trunks mit einer Hand durch Motarsu's Haar und Motarsu vergrub sein Gesicht in Trunks' Halsbeuge. "Weinst du?" "Nein." Vorsichtig stand Motarsu wieder auf und zog Trunks mit sich hoch. "... du bist auch einsam... sonst hättest du dich nicht auf den Pakt eingelassen." Wisperte Motarsu und Trunks nickte. "... ich will nicht mehr. Komm zu mir, sonst hole ich dich. Es muss enden." Schweigend sah Trunks ihn an, dann sah er zu Boden. "Warum sind wir so? Ich hasse dich, und ich liebe dich. Du hast meinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben. Ich brauche dich... und doch verabscheue ich dich." "..." zart küsste Motarsu ihn auf die Stirn. "Ich werde dich töten." Sagte Trunks. Arrogant lächelte Motarsu ihn an. "Dann wirst du sterben, wie ich." Sagte er leise. "Ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen. Ich werde gewinnen." "So..."  
  
"Trunks? Trunks!" Klatsch. Verzweifelt hatte Anthilin ausgeholt und Trunks eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Irritiert blinzelte Trunks ein paar Mal, dann wusste er wo er war und sah in Anthilin's besorgtes Gesicht. "Alles in Ordnung? Du warst plötzlich weggetreten." Beruhigend lächelte Trunks ihn an und strich ihm über den Kopf. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur... in Gedanken." Sagte Trunks und stand auf. Skeptisch sah Anthilin ihn an. "Was?" "Nichts." Schnell schüttelte Anthilin den Kopf. Diesmal war es an Trunks ihn skeptisch anzustarren. Unsicher wankte Trunks ein paar Schritte und Anthilin griff schnell nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zurück auf das Bett. "Ruh dich aus. Du hast einen Großteil deiner Kraft nicht mehr kontrollieren können, das hat deinen Körper erschöpft. Er muss sich erst an die neue Kraft anpassen. Bleib im Bett." "Nein, ich will mich nicht ausruhen. Ich komme gut allein klar." Sagte Trunks dickköpfig. Verärgert ballte Anthilin die Fäuste. "Leg dich wieder hin." Sagte Anthilin ruhig. "Nein, du hast mir nichts zu sagen. Du bist nicht meine Mutter." Gab Trunks zurück. "Aber ich bin es und du wirst dich jetzt artig ins Bett legen und schlafen." Tönte eine Stimme von der Türe her. Erschrocken drehte Trunks den Kopf zu der Tür und empfing Bulma's bösen Blick. Hinter ihr stand verstohlen grinsend Vegeta und auch Anthilin unterdrückte krampfhaft ein Grinsen. Lautlos ging Bulma zu ihrem Sohn und sah ihn streng an. "Wenn du nicht gleich schläft kannst du was erleben, junger Mann." Grummelnd zog Trunks die Decke hoch und machte es sich bequem. "Eins... zwei... drei." Flüsterte Bulma und bei drei kippte Trunks' Kopf zur Seite und ein Mund öffnete sich. "Schläft wie ein Baby." Vorsichtig hob sie Anthilin hoch und trug ihn hinaus. "mach die Tür zu,'Geta." Flüsterte Bulma und wartete bis Vegeta die Tür geschlossen hatte. "So, Anthilin-chan. Jetzt wirst du mir das Ganze schön brav erklären." Unter Bulma's überzeugendem Blick entschied sich Anthilin alles zu erzählen. Nur ein paar kleine Details wollte er verändern, sonst würde Vegeta sicher wütend werden. Sorgfältig legte Bulma ihren Mantel um Anthilin und trug ihn in einen anderen Raum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sire?"  
  
Stille. "Sire, seid ihr in Ordnung?" fragte Tsunya und beugte sich über Motarsu's stille Form. Langsam öffnete Motarsu die Augen und musterte Tsunya, dann packte er ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn auf das weiche, große Bett. Erschrocken blinzelte Tsunya ihn an. "... Meister, was?" Sanft legte Motarsu seinen Kopf auf Tsunyas Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. "Du bist groß geworden." Murmelte Motarsu. "... und so schön." Unsicher blickte Tsunya in Motarsu's verführerische Augen und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Vergib mir, Anthilin. Zärtlich küsste Motarsu ihn auf die Stirn. "Mach dir kein Sorgen... bald wird Anthilin zu uns gehören und wenn Trunks zu uns gehört werden wir unbesiegbar sein." Wohlig seufzte Tsunya als Motarsu's talentierte Hände durch seine Haare strichen. "Weißt du noch wie ich dich gefunden habe?" fragte Motarsu. "Ja."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Schluchzend lag ein schmaler, blasser Junge auf seinem Bett und starrte ein Foto an. "Anthilin... wieso?" Fest drückte er das Foto gegen sein Brust und sank zurück auf das Kopfkissen. Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht? Unglücklich torkelte er zu einem großen Spiegel und starrte hinein. Das traurige Gesicht seines geliebten Zwillingsbruders starrte zurück. Verzweifelt ballte der Junge die Fäuste und hämmerte gegen den Spiegel bis er zerbarst. Wild schluchzend brach er auf dem Boden zusammen. "Das ist nicht gerecht..." wisperte er. "Komm zurück... KOMM ZURÜCK!" Mit einem Ruck wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine schwarzgekleidete Frau eilte herein und drückte den sich heftig wehrenden Jungen an sich. "Ist gut, Schatz. Alles wird wieder gut..." sagte sie beruhigend. "NEIIIN! ANHTHILIN! ANTHILIIIN!" schrie e Kleine hysterisch und wandte sich im Griff seiner Mutter, die verzweifelt versuchte ich zu beruhigen. "NADINE! NADINE! SCHNELL! TSUNYA BRAUCHT SEINE MEDIKAMENTE!" Sofort ging die Tür auf und ein junges Zimmermädchen kam hinein. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es den Beiden ihm die Medizin einzuflößen und in das Bett zu verfrachten. Traurig lag Tsunya in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke, die Medikamente machten ihn benommen. Unbemerkt drang ein schwarzer Schatten durch das Fenster in das Zimmer. "Hallo Tsunya..." sagte ein warme Stimme leise und Tsunya wandte den Kopf. Emotionslos sah er den jungen Mann mit den faszinierenden Augen an. "Fehlt er dir so sehr?" "Ja." Flüsterte Tsunya heiser und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg seine Wangen hinab. Sacht strich der Mann Tsunya durch die Haare. Vorsichtig setzte r sich neben ihn. "Mein Name ist Motarsu." Wisperte er. "Was würdest du tun um ihn zurück zu bekommen?" Lange sah Tsunya ihn an, dann schloss er die Augen. "Alles." Lächelnd musterte Motarsu da Gesicht des Kindes. "... diene mir. Dann helfe ich dir ihn wieder zu bekommen." Sagte Motarsu und streckte Tsunya die Hand hin. "...alles was du willst..." sagte Tsunya und griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Das ist schon lange her." meinte Motarsu und drehte sich so, dass er an Tsunya's rechter Seite lag. Seufzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in Tsunya's langen Haaren. Etwas verwirrt strich Tsunya Motarsu über den Kopf. Plötzlich beugte sich Motarsu über Tsunya. "Bald ist es soweit." "Ja." "Du wirst bekommen was du dir ersehnst." Unbemerkt fiel ein altes, vergessenes Foto zu Boden. Das Foto zeigte zwei Jungen, Zwillinge. Beide lächelten in die Kamera.  
  
So, ich bin zurück. Mein pc will immer noch nicht so wie ich es will. Aber es gibt Mittel und Wege um ans Ziel zu kommen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel, mir liegt sehr viel daran. Ach ja, was haltet ihr von ein bisschen shounen-ai zwischen Trunks und Anthilin, wenn der Kleine seinen richtigen Körper bekommt? Weiss nicht, aber irgendwie find ich das interessant. Wundert euch nicht über die verdrehte Beziehung von Motarsu und Trunks, darauf gehe ich später noch genauer ein. Reviews? 


End file.
